Afterlife
by bluepenguin218
Summary: Bella and Edward are living there immortal life perfectly with there friends and family. Until a death of a relative and changing life's. (Post Breaking Dawn)
1. Chapter 1

Bella arose from her bed and saw her loving husband Edward next to her; he got up and planted a kiss on her forehead. A strong silence was interrupted by Emmett "GUYS GET UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND REMEMBER NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING WE HAVE 20 MINS!" chuckled Emmett

Bella sighed as she heard the words first day of school, Bella rushed off into the closet to find herself wearing black panel trousers with light blue Ralph Lauren Polo and a v neck sweater and brown riding boots. Edward came in "Bella lets go and don't worry this morning Rosalie took Renesmee to the main house and Carlisle and Esme will take care of her."Explained Edward

"Come on guys we need to leave!" spoke Alice. Bella and Edward quickly rushed into their car as fast as bullets mouthing sorry to everyone Rosalie and Emmett were in Rosalie's silver convertible and Alice and Jasper were in Alice's Yellow Porsche and Edward and Bella were in Edwards Silver Volvo. In a matter of minutes they reached school...

They quickly scanned the parking lot to find three available spots at the front they parked their cars and got out of the cars and walk up to the reception to get there schedules they came to school in the middle of the semester. They carried on walking to be interrupted by a quiet freshman to be told ... "you can't park there the three popular queen bees park their cars there" whispered the girl . Rosalie replied "We don't really care but thanks for the suggestion" Explained Rosalie in a harsh tone

Edward heard the thoughts of the students

"OMG those girls are hot think the brunette will go out with me or is she with that guy she's walking with"

"is the brunette anorexic or something ewe"

"That guy walking next to the brunette is so smoking hot think he will go out with me "

Edward made a face and Bella knew what was going on in his head; they got to the reception and Rosalie did the talking "Hi were the Cullen's/Hales and Swan." Spoke Rosalie in a sweet voice" "Good Morning here are your id cards for u to enter and here are your schedules, ask one of the students to lead you to your classrooms you are all in the same registration classroom by the way." Spoke the receptionist in a joyful tone the receptionist was a young women with long blonde hair

Bella's POV

The receptionist seemed nice but I was kind of nervous for my first day of high school again but we lived in the same home but a different school we went to a school in Portland. Today Renessmee was going to be in the main home and Carlisle was going to teach her some vampire techniques so she knows how to deal with herself when she was in public, her cover story was she was adopted by me and Edward and she was going to be home schooled my Carlisle and Esme.

**This is my first fanfiction and thank you my friend becky for helping me please review and i will update faster**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

The first lesson we had was trig it went by really fast which was good because I hate trig more than PE but I think I will start to like it now since I'm a human being. In trig we all got to work in a group which was pretty good since we all were A* students. Since we sat at the back a lot of the perverted male students kept staring at me and Rosalie which annoyed the vampireness out of Edward which was pretty funny. The next lesson we had was human biology and we were learning about the human heart which was kind of a pain because we had to take a picture of our living hearts and I mean living beating hearts which none of us had besides Renessmee but she didn't go to the school. Anyways that day was going to be very sunny so we were going to ditch school anyway with help of Carlisle and Esme. Well we are being assigned a project which is going to be half of our final grade. The project is what makes your heart go faster and we have to do a huge model well it's in groups of six and it was easy for us so in our group was Rosalie , Emmett , Jasper , Alice ,Me and Edward. And we have to do good so we can get a medical degree and become doctors I already have a degree but I need to renew it every 10 years since I'm never going to age. We all stared at Edward since he was the medical expert out of us...

Edward POV

Why was everyone staring at me so I read Emmetts mind and then I got it, Im the medical expert here since I have like a hundred I think we should consult carlise because hes the technical expert here and none of us have beating hearts because were dead technically but i don't think were allowed to experiment on our daughter (renessmee).Well the lessons finished and now we have recess , well bella told me theres a really nice apple tree were we can sit under it and talk about random stuff but I doubt that we would be "granted entry" (sarcasm).

Narrator pov

The entire group walked towards there lockers to put there books away and were stopped by three people and Rosalie assumed it was the queen bee and her two lousy sidekicks.

_"Hi can we help you ?" said Rosalie in a sarcastic tone_

_"No but I think I can.." said Emily the queen bee_

_"well we don't need your help so can you please move out of the way and leave us alone..." said Alice shyly which is a surprise for Alice well it's an act_

_"No we wont move until you don't move your cars from our parking spot we always park there didn't you get the warning from that ..girl.. and who do you think you are talking back to us?" said one of the girls_

_"why should we move we parked first and if you will excuse me we don't talk to random idiots!" smiled Bella_

Rosalie's POV

Who do they think they are telling us to move have you seen yourselves in the mirror they were drowning in makeup and they asked if they could help us? Honey they need the help here...! and I could see the girl at the back eyeing my brother Edward I seriously want to tear her head off. Well I'm glad Bella handled the situation pretty well which was awesome and helped a lot none of us wanted to get in trouble for nothing. Well next we had English not my favourite but I think bella and Edward will enjoy and I think emmetts going to try out for the football team but it will be hard for him to handle his vampire gift of being really strong so I will like to see it.

Renessmee POV

Okay so im just sitting in the cottage waiting for my parents to get home I just ate my lunch and im waiting for 10 mins so gammy and gampa will teach me the rest of my self defence. Jacobs imprinted on me and ive been taking it really well he comes round everyday to see me and he sleeps on the couch we kind of bugs me and I don't think mom and dad will let him move in but gammy said theres work going on in the garden they made three rooms looks like someones moving in I hope its Jacob.

Carlisle POV

Renesmees fully grown and its really good shes been taking her classes and me and Esme are going to teach her some self defence if anything bad ever happens god forbid. The Volturi were going to visit this month and we have been getting her ready for that so she doesn't say anything bad since they have a low tolerance.


	3. Chapter 3

Renessmee POV

I asked gammy Esme who was going to move into the back yard but no one listened to me I'm full grown so I'm technically 7 but I look like a 17year old so I look like my dad. The door bell just rang and it's a werewolf I hope its Jacob... Wow it is Jacob..

"_Hey jakey what's up? And why have you brought your bags along?"I asked_

"_Wait wait Nessie let me talk, Esme told me to bring all my stuff so I did and where is she I'm going to discuss it with her, go wait in the cottage please" said Jacob_

"Ok then" I sighed

I rushed to the cottage I ran like a bullet but I can never compare to how fast mom and dad are there like cheetahs on energy drinks. Well mom and dad are going to be home in like three hours I'm so bored when Aunt Alice and Aunty Rosalie come were going to PARTY...well dress up!

Bella's POV

It was lunch and me Rosalie and Alice where just sitting at the lunch table waiting for them gym was the only lesson we were apart which was bad and I heard we rarely play against the guys. At the lunch table Rosalie and Alice were just discussing New York fashion week which I was least interested about, so I decided to take my Mac Book out Edward bought it for my again 18th birthday. I looked at the family photos which Alice took like a month ago, Renessmee looked a bit younger. Finally Edwards here. Edward greeted me with a huge hug, he sat down next to me and I showed him a picture of renessmee and he was speechless... until

"WHO'S THIS...!" Screamed one of the boys

Edward was furious...

"SHES MY LITTLE SISTER AND SHES 13 IDIOT "shouted Edward

Edward grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the floor. Thank god Emmett and jasper are here

"Come on bro calm down "said Emmett to Edward

Edwards POV

How dare he talk about Nessie like that she's only 7 technically, Emmett and Jasper are here and I know jasper wont like someone talking about renessmee like that he and Nessie are very close since he taught self defence to her.

2 and half hours later

Bella's POV

Finally time to go home, what a weird first day of school, I just want to go home and consult Carlisle about our project and finish the rest of my homework sit down and maybe watch a movie but my throat is on fire and I heard today that spring break is coming up and the Volturi are coming...

Finally we are home and I sense renessmee in the cottage so I told Edward to go wait there because I needed to talk to Carlisle and I could smell Jacob but he isn't with Nessie so I'm guessing he's moving in tonight. Yep he's moving in today!

"_Good Afternoon Carlisle we just wanted to talk about our biology project its due after spring break but I wanted to quickly do it so we don't have the hassle in spring break with the Volturi and etc." I spoke really quickly and everyone was behind me and when I mean everyone I mean Alice..._

"_Hello Bella and what's your biology project and I know what you mean ha-ha we will discuss the project in the evening and please go wear some old clothing because I don't think Alice will like you to hunt in Ralph Lauren clothing." Said Carlisle_

"_Yep dad your right and I think we should all call you dad it's a bit more respectful than your first name." Said Alice_

I went to the cottage to tell Edward and renessmee while Alice went to everyone else including Jacob to tell them about the hunting trip and Jacob encourages Nessie to drink animal blood and human food. But Jacob and Nessie won't be coming unfortunately and Nessie and Jacob will be in the main Cullen house.

Edwards POV

Why was Bella taking forever to come wait she's here and she has news to tell I hope that the Volturi wait until spring break. Yes the Volturi are waiting until spring break until not many humans are here; where going to be going hunting finally my throat_ is _on fire at the moment and I was going to massacre my entire algebra class today. Well I and Bella are going to go change now. Today I looked at renessmee when I came back and I realised how big she was... it was breathtaking when I thought that she was going to kill Bella 7 years ago but she turned at the right time which was the best. Since Bella came into my life, life is being going so fast but I have eternity with Bella which is the best thing and I need to go warn Jacob since he won't come with us.

Jacobs POV

Wow every Cullen in this house is going hunting besides renessmee, I love her so much she's beautiful; Her long, soft curly bronze hair her beautiful pink cheeks, her lovely deep brown eyes, I never thought that I would say this but Edward and Bella created one beautiful baby, her god like beauty she's inherited from Bella obviously. Talking of Renessmee where is she? I've checked the cottage she isn't there ... I smell a hybrid she's in the garden where my room is, I've found her and she's found my collection of...books. OH SHIT.. Renessmee found the book which is underage and contains explicit content and what is she holding is that a condom packet she shouldn't have that.

"_NESSIE WHY HAVE YOU GOT THOSE IN YOUR HANDS?" I screamed_

"_jakey calm down I found them in your bag shouldn't I be asking you what these are for I know what there for why do you have them...?" questioned renessmee with an inquisitive look on her face_

Alice POV

...i just had a vision of Renessmee with a pack of condoms in her hand and Jacob telling her of wait a minute Edwards going to flip I can't block him out either I gave Bella the look so she could shield me and she did and Edward gave a sign of relief so I'm guessing he didn't read my mind. I'm going to quickly go home to check if everyone's fine I will go hunting later. I reached home like a bullet. And I see Jacob being told off by Nessie ha-ha.

"_hey aunty alice,im just..."said Nessie being cut of by Jacob_

"_Jacob why do you have those anyway not like theres any girls here besides Renessmee and you dare touch her!"I said angrily_

"_yes don't worry I didn't put them in SETH did that idiots dead!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone for posting one day late i need some more reviews please i tried making this chapter longer and thank you Becky for helping me**

Carlisle POV

Today was the day I was going to tell Bella that we where going to be moving to Alaska, I've already handed my resignation but I can't keep saying I'm 24 for forever. Well Bella was questioning why the house was empty and where Edwards Volvo was going. I know they just started school again but I don't think it was a good start. Bella is here and I think Edward wouldn't mind helping me to talk to her.

"_Bella Edward would you to please come to the study we need to talk about something important!" I shouted even though If I whispered they would of heard me if I whispered._

"_Yeah Dad what's so important?" said Bella quietly_

Edward came and sat next to me and Bella sat opposite us, I would shake if it was vampire possible but its not, Alice must have told jasper about this 'meeting' he must of sent the calming waves towards me.

"_Ok Bella I want to get this over and done with dad hurry up and tell her" Edward said hesitantly_

"_Just tell me already!" said an annoyed and worried Bella_

"_We are moving to Alaska..." I spat out _

"_Oh it's no biggie.." said Bella happily_

Bella took it way better than I thought I never thought that

Bella and Edward sped away and told Jacob where they moved.

Bella POV

Oh my god I can't believe where moving well anyways I understand, how we were going to explain Renessmee growth and my transformation and I didn't want to run into mike or Jessica at all. Me and Edward went to Jacob and told him but Jacob said he knew and had a sad face I'm guessing he isn't allowed to move with us which is kind of sad but he will be visiting very often like every other day I'm guessing because of College and Billy.

"_Bella how come you weren't upset when dad told you we are moving?" said Edward looking deep in my eyes _

"_I thought it would be a fresh start to our life like a good one after my transformation it wasn't as good with the volturi incident etc" I said_

"_Wow I never thought of it that way" laughed Edward_

"_Get ready today were going to be doing a whole lot of shopping, we need to buy some new clothing pieces some new things for the house and maybe a car..." said Edward_

"_Umm okay Edward but didn't u just buy a new Mercedes what's the point of buying a new one and I need to buy some frames from IKEA" I said with an annoyed look on my face_

Did Edward seriously have to buy a new car he has a whole collection his Volvo, Mercedes, Blue Porsche which he bought when buying Alice's yellow one and his jeep which he never uses but I think he's buying a new car for me or because he has no car here at the moment. I quickly went to get changed and I rushed to the closet most the clothes were gone, we were only here for 3 days now so there was more than enough clothes here. I chucked on some black leather trousers and a plain black top and a leather jacket with gold accents to it, Edward said I should wear some black heels so I went for the Heeled boots who zipped up on the side and the trousers perfectly tucked into it. I think I'm turning into Alice with all the outfits. Well I love her a lot and more than anything. I quickly rushed out and Alice called me and I went to see what was up...

"_Bella take my other car because Edwards missing his Volvo a lot so take the Mercedes which Carlisle gave me and bring me back the new Louis Vuitton bag please" Said Alice while attacking me_

"_Yes yes Alice I will bring you the bag show me a picture of It and I will bring It and thanks for the keys and do I look to your approval?" I said hesitantly_

"_Yes Bella you look awesome I love your leather jacket but take a handbag take your Louis Vuitton Speedy okay if you don't I will be a very sad vampire..." advised Alice with puppy dog eyes_

I quickly agreed and went to get the bag before I could Edward was standing outside the cottage with the bag... I gave him the car keys and we rushed of, we started talking about how high school was going to be and what our relationships were going to be.

"_ok Bella Emmett's going to be you older brother he's one year older than you Jasper and Rosalie are going to be the same and me and Alice are going to be fraternal twins, And were going to buy you a new car which you and Emmett are going to go school in and you have to get the newest Bentley because Carlisle forbid to buy a new car if I didn't sell my old jeep which was like my first good car which I bought!" Explained Edward_

"_Edward fine get the jeep and the Bentley and Emmett is my favourite brother anyway. And what about us me and you not like I can wear my wedding rings!"I stated_

"_don't worry Bella me and you are going to date since where adoptive siblings well fostered and I have everything covered the first store we will be going to is Pandora then Louis Vuitton then wherever and yes I know alice wants her bag she blackmailed me in the first place!" suggested Edward_

I and Edward walked towards the mall and first stop was Pandora we quickly went there and he said his reservation number and we quickly got the ring and I wanted to open it so badly but I couldn't yet.

Edward POV

Bella was super excited but I'm so glad she agreed to the both cars she wanted for the first time she didn't react so bad and she's going to see the ring first thing in Alaska, tomorrow was going to be the last day night here in forks but tomorrow the family's going to Charlie's so we need to hunt well I'm glad he's got Sue so he got rid of the absence of Bella and maybe Renessmee should tell him since they have such a close bond. Anyways me and Bella are going to the Louis Vuitton Store to get my sister her bag she wanted the Louis Vuitton Speedy Bandouliere 25 in red. It was beautiful bag and maybe I should get the blue one for Bella when she's not looking.

I and Bella bought the stuff she was in la maison area (house) when I bought the two bags and instantly I got a text from Alice saying: "good choice bro Bella will so love them and thanks for the bag ;)" I laughed and Bella was getting suspicious and I just said it was a cheesy joke and I don't think Bella would want to hear it. We walked into the Abercrombie and Fitch store and Bella didn't like the store because of how overpriced it was but Bella was worth more than a hundred bucks we bought a few winter coats since Alaska was freezing cold even in the summer and it was only April anyway. We bought a few pairs of clothing there but their clothes weren't as classy as we preferred so right opposite was Ralph Lauren our favourite store, they had the best quality so that's where we shop we went shopping often because Alice never let us wear the same clothes more than once outside we would wear them while we hunted or cleaned the house. We walked in the Ralph Lauren Mens section since I'm a man and I bought a lot of shirts and polo's with blazers and jackets to match Alice texted me and Bella every time we picked something out.

Bella POV

Finally we came out of the Ralph Lauren store we had so many bags in our hands but it was an ease for us, I suspect Edward for buying more than one thing from Louis Vuitton but I can't be bothered to think about that, we walked towards a vintage frame shop to buy some photo frames Esme and Rosalie requested some for photos of the family in the Alaskan Mansion it was going to be huge so we a lot of space for photos and we specifically kept a room for a gallery type room for photos for everyone to keep memories of everyone. I picked out a a lot one with diamante details and took photos of them with my new phone which Emmett got for me it was the IPHONE 5 it was decent and did the job of taking photos. Esme and Rosalie approved and we bought 10 small ones and 10 big ones, me and Edward finally came out and walked into Eric...

**Please Review xoxxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you guys a much longer chapter sorry if the chapter isnt as good but i hope you enjoy it **

**Please review i work really hard on these**

**Zainab xoxo**

Bella POV

Eric we saw Eric what the... I thought he moved to Colorado and what is he doing in Forks. I and Edward came out of the vintage frame shop with tons of bags from designer stores. He was at my wedding and he looked happy way happier than Mike and Jessica, I think Eric and Angela were my only two true friends. Anyways, what's he doing here?!

"_**Hi Eric" I said enthusiastically**_

"_**Hi Bella, Edward fancy seeing you here" Eric replied**_

"_**Yes me and Bella had to do some shopping our family is moving to Alaska so yeah, what's new with you and Angela?" Interrupted Edward**_

"_**Me and Angela are now married we got married like two years ago." Announced Eric happily**_

"_**Oh my god that's awesome where is she I wanted to see her for a long time?" I shouted**_

"_**Wait Bella and Angela is in Colorado she couldn't get a 3 day leave from work, and wow you amazing, I never thought you guys would last more than 2 years, well you did and you look awesome want to have dinner tonight?" asked mike**_

"_**No sorry we can't, we got to get leaving Alice is waiting for her purse remember Bella!" **_

"_**Yes sorry!" I quickly said**_

Me and Edward got out of there we had to tell Charlie tonight that we were moving, it broke my heart to do that. But forget about the depressing stuff, me and Edward quickly rushed into IKEA to buy some home decor but we walked in there and it looked like a fish market so we decided to pass on that option and just order it online and send it home since Esme ,Jasper and Emmett were in Alaska fixing the home up before we got there me and Esme discussed how me and Edward wanted our room and me and Esme also discussed the family gallery which is in the process of getting beautified.

Edwards POV

Me and Bella decided to go home to drop the bags and wear something more appropriate and of course get Alice and renessmee to break the news to Charlie but when we got home Alice had to tell Bella what we planned of buying her the car now, I swear I hate Alice but life would never be the same without her Alice and Emmett were the sprinkles in this cake of a family always together and cake is never cake without sprinkles. Alice quickly kidnapped Bella and took her to her half empty closet and dressed Bella head to toe in designer gear and Alice didn't even spare me she tried to make us look like millionaires whom we already were, she dressed Bella in pearls making it look like she got bombed by a clam. She was wearing a black knee length lace dress with three quarter length sleeves. She wore black platform heels and pearl accessories with a pearl necklace and earrings; she also wore her engagement ring and her wedding ring which were two different rings. And her hair was in a classic bun she took her black Louis Vuitton in courtesy of Alice and Rosalie and bright red lips... she looked stunning...as always she left me breathless.

"_Shall we go my love?" I asked lovingly_

"_But we're only going car shopping why all of this?" Bella also asked_

"_Yes but were going Bentley shopping top of the range car we have to look presentable." I told her_

"O_kay fine but after that Alice bring Renessmee to Charlie's home please?" Bella pleaded_

"_yes don't worry Bella but please take care of that dress in a one of a kind, and don't worry Edward we will tell Bella later one of the other plans for Alaska and before you ask Bella what the plan is you will find out what it is later okay just put it to the back of your mind and don't think about it actually just take it out of your mind OKAY !" announced Alice._

Boy why does she tell Bella if she wanted her to forget it but Alice seemed less chirpy today I will ask her whets up when we see her later today, me and Bella quickly left at vampire speed and we saw that I still had the Mercedes keys so I rather take that than running there I don't want Bella's outfit getting ruined.

Bella POV

Me and Edward quickly got into the Mercedes and dashed off to the Bentley showroom in Seattle with Edward behind the wheel we were to get there in no time am wondering which one is the newest Bentley and I can't even ask Edward what Alice was talking about and why was Alice less chirpy I missed that. I think she's just upset about Jasper she can't live without him but she knows we won't be back for 2 hours so she must be getting dolled up with Renessmee Thinking of Renessmee I haven't had a chat with her in a long time now that she's all grown up I think she needs the talk since Nessie and Jacob have been spending a lot more time in Jacobs room, I wonder what they have been doing...

We finally got there and quickly picked out the car we got it in a classic royal blue color since that was my favorite color and went well with a lot of my outfits I think I'm turning into Alice with the colors but oh well. We headed to Charlie's place and my old home.

We knocked on the door to be greeted by Sue, Sue looked very lovely she wore a white top with tan colored skinny's and nude pumps she look very fine for a 50 year old, We walked into the living room and we saw Charlie... Charlie looked much better since he met Sue he kind of let go of himself but sue changed everything and she is my step mother now so I have to give her some credit definitely. We sat down next to Alice and Renessmee...

"_**Okay now that mom and dad are here I think grandpa we all need to talk." Announced Nessie shyly**_

"_**Okay then go ahead" replied Charlie**_

"_**Nessie I think you and Alice should do it, it will be much easier for them to hear it from you two than from us." I said quickly**_

"_**Okay Charlie the entire Cullen family is moving up to Alaska!" Alice announced sadly**_

"_**What... Why...when... who...? Why will you be moving is there anything wrong in this area?" asked Charlie with a heartbroken tone**_

"_**We have family there and we think we need a new start Renessmee is all grown up and not like we're getting a younger and we do also want to explore the world." I quickly stated**_

"_**I think we should leave where moving tomorrow early morning and we need to pack up the closets okay!" I said **_

I hugged Charlie and Sue I whispered in her ear to take care of Charlie and I know she will she is a good women. Alice still was really upset so I decided to get in her Porsche and I told Nessie to ride the Bentley since she got her licence a week ago courtesy to Mr J .Jenks. Edward go into the Mercedes and drove off and Nessie followed, I got into Alice's Porsche and I decided to drive the yellow machine she was way less chirpy on the ride back home so we decided to bond over ...shopping her favorite activity. Alice texted Edward in advance since she's a future teller. Alice told me she knew I would do this but she also said she was missing Jasper a lot and didn't get to even talk to him also Rosalie has been on the phone to Emmett all day that Carlisle decided just to sent her there in advance but he didn't send Alice what a relief. We walked into Louis Vuitton second time today I think Alice has all the bags in the Louis Vuitton store. I looked like I came out of the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's but I didn't mind and we ran into Macy my arch enemy later that evening but before we met here Alice decided to clear up Nordstrom since it was having a huge sale on Michele Kors and Steve Madden and she thought that I still had less clothes so we both came out holding at least twenty bags, I think Alice did it on purpose she must of seen Macy there and we looked perfect with our stunning outfits and he face was worth a sight.

We got home finally and put all the bags into boxes I got into some more comfy clothing according to Alice I changed into a white glittery three quarter length shirt and a black blazer, black jeans and some ankle booties.

"_**Bella, Alice and Edward can you please come to the announce room or the board room as we call it!"Shouted Carlisle he was the only person downstairs since everyone was in Alaska already**_

"_**Yes dad what happened?" I asked confused Alice sat next to Carlisle and Edward sat next to me holding my waist**_

"_**We need to tell you something about the plans we have made for Renessmee and Jacob." Answered Carlisle **_

"_**Okay go on "I said**_

"_**Okay Bella, Jacob and Renessmee won't be staying with us but they will be staying in Alaska but not in our mansion there staying in another cottage a few miles away" Alice announced**_

"_**WHAT!" I SHOUTED**_

"_**Yes I reacted like that Bella but don't worry we will be seeing them every other day but unfortunately they won't be going to high school with us!" Edward said in a calming tone**_

"_**Umm okay but has she been given the talk?" I asked inquisitively**_

"_**Yes don't worry about that Emmett and Rosalie gave that to her." Answered Alice chuckling.**_

I am so surprised that they will be staying with each other but they will be together for a long time and I can't control it. I'm her mother I should understand like me and Edward for instance we got married when we were teens and we still are that's not the point anyways.

I got into bed with Edward to enjoy our last night in this home in a long time. I decided to go a bit classier and not ruin the ever so clean room by not making the room anymore dirtier by doing something rough in it. I got into some comfy Victoria Secret shorts and a tank top and lay in bed in Edwards arms.

Edward POV

It was the morning me and Bella didn't do much last night than talk about our plans in high school since we were going to not be a married couple anymore. Everything was packs and Carlisle took the Mercedes and Renessmee and Jacob left last night straight after the news, Alice was in her Porsche and I and Bella were in Bella's new Bentley, it was a very lovely car to drive, unfortunately its Bella's car and I promised her independence. Anyways we quickly left the house and were on the road to Alaska, it didn't take long when I mean long I mean it took us an entire day to reach there.

Alice POV

Finally were here I'm glad I'm here before everyone else everyone else is out I think... well lets go and check... Before I entered the house I was stopped by the love of my life who grabbed my waist and kissed me passionately, we didn't get much alone time, but the Alaska Mansion was big so we got a lot more privacy. He grabbed me by my waist and took me to our wonderful king sized suite which everyone had. The room was beautiful, I decided to go check the closet out and It was beautiful everything was organised well, I love Esme she made everything look absolutely perfect. I decided to change I was in this drab outfit, I changed into a purple dress black stockings and some heels, heels make everything look perfect.

Bella POV

We finally reached home our new home, it was huge and beautiful the exterior looked perfect and so nice and modern, we parked our car in the much larger garage since we have like 15 cars, we saw that Alice was already here we saw her bright yellow Porsche right there.

We walked into the house and it looked absolutely perfect, everything was so lovely and modern everything had a place, unfortunately Carlisle and Esme were out grocery shopping we had to make sure we had food in our house since Nessie and Jacob will come tomorrow, Emmett and Rosalie went hunting to top their thirst up. Alice was standing there on the stairs with a huge smile on her face waiting for us to come; she showed me the new closet which was even bigger than the last one and that's worse. Alice finally left us and Edward still didn't show me the Pandora ring he said I have to wait until the first day of high school since we had no work to do me and Edward decided to hunt as well...

**Here it is guys please don't forget to follow and favorite and ALSO PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**quick disclaimer the charcters belong to stephenie myer not me**

**please review favourite and follow**

**Zainab xoxox**

Bella POV

The house looked incredible. Everyone was finally here I decided to hang out with Alice and Rosalie in the closet where most of our clothes were, Alice was holding a pair of Louboutins when she got hit by a vision...

Alice POV

I held a pair of Louboutins when I had a vision; the vision was that that the Volturi were coming tomorrow morning to check up on us and check why we moved house and how Nessie's growth was going. I quickly grabbed my cell and asked Nessie to come tonight and stay here for the night and ask Jacob to come as well. Nessie said she would leave in 2 hours since Nessie and Jacob were busy... I gave Bella the look so she would shield me from Edward since he would be coming in a split second... here he was...

Edwards POV

Alice had a vision of the Volturi so I decided to call Carlisle since he was best at handling this sort of stuff anyway but suddenly I couldn't read her mind anymore ... BELLA must of shielded her, well I hate that power sometimes and I love it, it helped us against the Infamous Jane and Alec..Shh don't tell them I said that. Carlisle reached before me even though I'm the fastest in the house. Alice took the Volturi vision more lighter since we haven't done anything wrong and she was still with Rosalie and Bella getting dolled up, there going shopping..Again, how doesn't Carlisle take her credit card away, wait she earns it with her physic brain!

"_Alice your seriously going shopping again ...what for you and Bella went less than twenty four hours ago what do you want to buy now ?" I asked her with a very annoyed face_

"_Nothing I just want to buy Jane and Alec a present so they go easier on us and maybe Marcus something since he's the nicest in the Volturi!" chirped Alice_

"_That is very true; I think Caius is the worst since he kept advising Aro to kill us at the Volturi incident!"Described Carlisle_

"_What about Aro dad is he also bad or is he between?"Asked Bella _

"_Well Aro killed his own sister so I don't really think he has the best character either!" Carlisle spoke casually_

"_What why? Did she create an immortal child or expose vampires?" joked Bella_

There was a strong silence but everyone broke out laughing when I mean everyone I mean me, Bella, Alice and Carlisle.

"_No Didyme didn't do any of that, Marcus was going to leave with her because of how in love he was with her but according to Aro Marcus's power was worth more than his own sister."Claimed Aro_

"_Wow what a heartless mean..." Bella described before Alice interrupted_

"_Bella I suggest you don't think that anymore and don't talk about this in front of them unless you want to die..!" Alice advised_

Bella POV

I decided not to go shopping with Alice and somewhat changed her mind but Rosalie didn't listen...

Two Hours Later

Nessie was finally here, I decided to try and hang out with her since she looked more like my sister than my daughter, I asked her to go on a quick hunt with me and Jacob asked if he could come along but I didn't allow him to.

"_Nessie is Jacob treating you right?" I asked her while running _

"_Mhhm yes he is exactly like princess." Nessie answered _

"_Mom we have parted so much before we were so close now I'm always with Jacob. What happened to us?" Nessie answered_

"_well its maybe because you two are doing things we don't know about, well me and Edward have a surprise which you to will get when Jacob graduates and finds a job." I laughed_

"_So let me guess mom I'm not finding out?" asked Nessie_

"_Yup...mmmm I smell a mountain lion let's get it!" I dashed off into the woods with Nessie by my side_

After the talk I had with Nessie we decided to go to her place which wasn't very far from where we had been hunting. Her cottage was very exquisite it looked very expensive and I'm glad Esme made them have two different rooms and there was a huge closet full of clothes, there were few empty rooms like the kitchen, she asked if we could quickly go grocery shopping before it became dark so we took Nessie's Volvo and dashed off to Trader Joes. I called Jacob to ask him what he wanted to eat and he requested a lot of food. I walked in and it smelled disgusting I could smell meat with no blood, so not very appetizing for me. We sped through aisles and bought a lot of food and we left, and rushed home again...

Nessie POV

Spending a bit of time with mom was really fun we hunted and then went back to mine and jakes place and shopped for food I know mom must of found it hard in a hot crowded place full of humans. Mom nearly lost it but she kept telling herself not to eat her fellow people... I giggled every time mom was chanting to herself. I decided to show mom how much she meant to me by showing her my thoughts; she found it very mesmerizing and loved it. We rushed home to be greeted by my lovely boyfriend and my father and uncles and aunties.

Bella POV

We were at home and we could smell was Esme made for Nessie and Jake, it smelled very unappetizing but they loved it, it was steak green beans and mash potatoes, I started to gag so to get my mind off of it I decided to engage in playing video games with the boys, Edward and Carlisle were upstairs in the grand library, Alice and Rosalie were busy planning what outfits they would wear when school started even though it was a week away. Esme was talking with Carmen on the phone and Emmett and Jasper were playing air hockey so I asked them to play black ops 2 with me, it was a game about killing zombies who wanted to you basically well it's a part of that.

Next Day

Bella POV

Me and Alice were up and ready we were sitting downstairs with the rest of the family, waiting for the arrival of the Volturi, Alice had a sudden vision , Aro was not only bringing Marcus and Caius but he brought his two other 'friends' Jane and Alec. They finally arrived, we all got up and opened the door for them to answer the door.

They came into the house and they started to chat with us... I quickly shielded everyone in the room so Jane and Alec couldn't give anyone pain in this room.

"_Hello Aro, Caius and Marcus." Chirped Alice Caius nodded and so did Aro_

"_Hello Alice and the rest of the Cullen's and I see you Nessie" he laughed but he sounded really rough_

"_Marcus are you alright you seem really upset?" I asked I winked at Jasper he did his mood control and created happy waves _

"_Yes I'm feeling very well ... now thank you jasper it's just that I'm missing my beloved wife Didyme" he looked down and Aro turned his gaze to the wall_

"_Your house is beautiful Esme and we need your daughter Renessmee is fully grown up and why is there a dog in here?" said Aro sternly_

"_That DOG is my boyfriend and he's a shape shifter before you say that we have been consulting with werewolves Caius!" Argued Nessie_

"_I'm very sorry Renessmee and why have you switched residences Carlisle?" Caius asked_

"_I couldn't keep saying I was 24 so we decided to move and we couldn't explain how Bella looked different and Renessmee's growth." Carlisle replied_

"_And how come you are wearing different clothing than your usual Volturi Robes?" Alice asked_

"_Okay Carlisle fair enough and we couldn't get on a plane looking like that so we had to change into this we look terrible." Marcus answered_

Bella POV

Alice quickly went upstairs to get the surprise presents she bought for the Volturi Guards Jane and Alec. Everyone questioned why she left but I answered she left because she had to bring something. I quickly closed the curtains of the house and turned the lights on , a lot of humans were passing by and tried to camp on our hunting land before they could I quickly jumped outside and said to everyone this is private Cullen land so they to camp someplace else. I went back inside the house and Alice was back with the gifts she gave Alec and Jane there presents. Alec received a book with his name drawn on and he was very happy with the gift and hugged Alice but Jasper let out a quick growl which everyone heard. Jane received a necklace with the letter j it was carved with rubies to match her red eyes. She was a very bitter girl but the necklace brightened her mood and she said you people aren't as bad as you seem.

"What about us?" asked Aro, Caius and Marcus?

We all laughed I quickly rushed upstairs and got three pens with their names engraved they thanked us and quickly left for Denali to meet up with the rest of the extended Cullen family. Esme called and quickly warned them and we all went back t doing what we like. Jacob and Nessie left for their cottage and I decided to go skiing with Alice...

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**MUCH LONGER CHAPTER it will be continued on for another chapter **

**Thank you ilovecrimedramas for your reviews**

**Please Review, Favourite and follow**

**THE USUAL DISCLAIMER **

**Zainab xoxox**

First Day of High School

Bella POV

Finally spring break was over its not that I didn't like to spend time with my family but this weekend we were going to meet the Denali family which I was really excited about me and Kate have become really close since she taught me how to spread my power at the battlefield. Anyways I woke up and Edward was next to me, last night was an awesome night because Edward learnt not to rip the pillows so the feathers come out and he shouldn't rip my clothes and I shouldn't rip his because Alice will get really annoyed if I ripped her Alexander Wang dresses. Alice rushed into our bedroom and she covered her eyes and gave me a gown to wear and pushed me into the shower with a towel. She asked me if she could dress me today since it was our first day of school... again and first impressions have to be the best as she and Esme say. If I said no she would get really upset so I just gave in and said yes there's nothing like a sad Alice, just plain upsetting... I washed my hair with the Philosophy shampoo which was on the side; I didn't know much so I just used it. I got out fifteen minutes later to my surprise there was a lovely outfit laid out on the bed and a well dressed Edward on the side, there was lovely burgundy jeans and a cream sweater with a nice statement necklace and a khaki coat to go with it. My hair was dripping so I quickly climbed into the clothes and blow-dried my hair quickly; I decided to curl my hair it took me less than 10 minutes to do the entire process saw that my brown riding boots were there so I decided to wear them and I saw everyone waiting at the door for me to come, I decided to apologise, Carlisle threw my keys and I caught them he said he took a spin and the cars lovely to drive, I quickly agreed and rushed outside, there was a bunch of humans driving towards school since it was like an hour away. We all lined up at the garage waiting for Alice to take her yellow Porsche out but it wasn't working she must of forgot to fill it up with gas, so Edward let her borrow his blue Porsche, she finally came out and Emmett and Rosalie got into the jeep and I took my beautiful Bentley.

Edward POV

Bella looked amazing while driving the car, she looked more beautiful than the car and I love the car, I started staring at her while driving lovingly, she started to feel really uncomfortable, we all started to laugh. Bella started to develop driving super fast she didn't mind driving on snow anymore she didn't find it hard at all. We finally got to school after half an hour of driving we parked up the car in the front, I got out of the car and opened the door for Bella, she grabbed her keys and walked towards the boot, we got our bags out and went towards the rest of our siblings, me and Alice were going to be fraternal twins and Jasper and Rosalie are going to be siblings and Emmett and Bella. We met up with them and hugged each other, I gave Alice a teddy bear hug lightly since she was fragile and lethal(in a cute way), Emmett gave a huge teddy bear hug to Bella and picked her up in the air and kissed her on her head. We all laughed at Bella, she looked like she got attack by a bear well Emmett did look like a bear. Rosalie and Jaspers hug was very awkward since behind him were a group of girls batting there eyelashes at him. He gave them a dirty look and there hug was more than 10 seconds so Alice grabbed his collar and playfully punched his arms, we all walked to the reception to get our schedules to be greeted by a middle aged women, she looked very nice and said:

"_Good Morning guy's I'm Mrs Brooks let me guess you guys are the Cullen's?" she asked nicely_

"_Yep we are the Cullen's I'm Alice that's Edward my twin brother those four are Bella Emmett Rosalie and Jasper." Answered Alice _

"_well very nice to meet you Alice here are your schedules." She replied_

"_YES WE ALL HAVE THE SAME LESSONS!" screamed Bella_

"_yes your father called in and asked if you six get the same lessons but you two(rose and Emmett) are seniors so you guys will be in a different class for example Emmett and Rosalie when you guys will be playing soccer on the field right next to you will be these four doing track." Clarified Mrs Brooks_

"_Okay that's awesome thanks miss and I love you cardigan it's so classic." winked Alice as she skipped off._

Bella POV

I and Edward were glad we all had the same lessons so I decided to call dad and thank him for changing our schedules for us all to be together. We had twenty minutes to kill so we stood in a huddle while Emmett and Rosalie were making out by his jeep. Edward put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek and Jasper put his around Alice and kissed her on the forehead, they did that to show the guys who were eyeing us by the parking lot, they showed them who we all where. A guy and a girl walked by us, I looked at Edward to see if he could read their thoughts he said nothing inappropriate. Rosalie and Emmett walked towards us to check for danger

"_Hey guys I'm David." David began_

"_Hey I'm Bella" I said_

"_Hey Bella I'm Annabelle, are you four freshman's or seniors?" asked Annabelle she seemed really nice to be honest she didn't give the guys looks_

"_Were freshman's and I am Alice that's my twin brother Edward that's my boyfriend Jasper and as you know that's my sister Bella." Chirped Alice_

"_So your brothers dating your sister?" asked David we all started to laugh at his comment_

"_No I'm not dating my sister were all foster related so were all paired up basically those two are our brother and Sister Alice is my sister and Jaspers my foster brother. Get it?" explained Edward_

"_Where the seniors by the way that's my little sister by the way so no funny business" Commanded Emmett_

"_Don't worry Bella's brother I have a girlfriend." David replied_

"_Yep that's me." Annabelle said whilst winking _

The bell rang after ten minutes, we all walked to registration and the teacher asked us four to stand at the front and wait for everyone to come and then introduce ourselves and state 10 facts about ourselves. Finally everyone's here there was a balance of girls and boys and we were glad David and Annabelle wil be in most of our classes besides business studies and science and biology.

"_Hey guys I'm Edward, I'm 18, I'm a piano virtuoso, I speak 5 different languages French I'm super fluent, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin and English, I have a fraternal twin her names Alice, I own 4 different cars Volvo Aston Martin Vanquish Blue Porsche and a jeep, my girlfriends name is Bella I have three foster siblings, me and my sister were born in new York." Said Edward confidently_

"_Hey everyone I'm Bella, I'm 18, I'm also a piano virtuoso, I play the guitar, speak four different languages French, Spanish, Portuguese and English, I have an older brother whose name is Emmett, I own three cars Bentley, Jeep and a Mini Cooper, my boyfriends name is Edward, I have three foster siblings, me and my brother were born in Forks, our parents died in a car accident." I said with a smile_

"_hey guys I'm Alice, I'm 18, I do martial arts, I'm 5ft 3,I have a fraternal twin whose name is Edward, I was born in new York along with Edward, I love fashion and business, I own a bright yellow Porsche and a black Mercedes, we live in a huge mansion. "Uttered Alice happily _

_Hello I'm Jasper, I'm 18, I do wrestling and martial arts, I'm 6ft 3, I'm a huge gamer, I was born in Texas along with my older sister Rosalie, I own two cars a Jeep and a Mercedes, I own more than 100 games, we have our own game room I'm a expert at Black Ops 2.!"_

"_Wow you two speak français?" said Mr Lewis_

"_Oui monsieur Je parle couramment le français avec ma petite amie Bella." Said Edward_

"_wow that's impressive for two eighteen year olds you seem very whats the word smart..." answered Mr. Lewis_

"_Pourquoi monsieur juste parce âge de 18 ans que ça veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas parler 4 langues différentes.." asked Bella_

The bell rang and we went to first period we walked to PE when we were stopped by two girls, they asked Edward if they could get a ride, and I replied they could get a ride in an ambulance, if they didn't back of, alice approached us and again we let out a small laugh. Alice was sniggering when me and Edward realized we didn't have kit so we didn't have to do pe but alice sees otherwise, me and Alice walked to the girls locker room and I found my kit lying in my locker, I let out a small giggle and texted Edward to ask him if he had one before I could he sent me a text.

"_How do you and Edward always have the same reaction to everything and are perfect besides your fashion sense of course which has changed since I became your best friend." Asked Alice with a wink I started to laugh _

Before I could answer one of the female gym teachers came in and told us to stop laughing and get dressed, After she left we started to laugh again and we got dressed some of the seniors were in here and we spotted Rosalie she was too busy fixing her hair she didn't hear us. I changed into my kit which was: Abercrombie and Fitch shorts, normal gym socks and Oasics gel gym shoes and a hoodie. I sighed and Alice said:_ "what? You didn't warn me about no designer gym clothes." _I started to laugh and I followed her to the gym to find the class lining up waiting for the teacher we quickly ran to our respective partners and snuggled up to them_._ I asked Edward about the Pandora ring and he said I will be receiving it today in English and its slightly delayed because of Alice Cullen warning. I shook my head and the teacher came in he was a tall, kind of muscular and had spiked hair he gave me a perverted stare and I moved to stand between Alice and Edward, Alice whispered me the most annoying thing ever which I never like hearing_:"HE LIKES YOU !"_ Edward let out a small growl and to sooth him I gave him a peck on the cheek. We all ran to track which was near the football field all the seniors including Rosalie and Emmett had to play rugby we were all worried that Emmett might get a bit too excited and... Kill someone. Me and Edward started running and got to the first people in line we maintained a fast speed until Edward was called by Coach Mathews. I carried on running on my own till I was caught up by a new boy, I was thinking to myself were Alice and Jasper were they were at the back running with David and Annabelle. The boy introduced himself as Jake; I started thinking of Jacob when I heard Jake until Jake brought me back to reality.

"_Hey there I'm Jake wanna hang out sometime?" asked Jake whilst giving me a perverted stare_

"_Um no thanks and I'm Bella by the way." I replied I was very uncomfortable_

"_Well why you don't come by my place my parents are out of town so we can do some stuff..." added Jake seductively_

"_Umm I don't think my parents would approve of me going to a stranger's house at night." I tried to be nice but a bit rude_

"_Well don't make me a stranger let me come round your place tonight; I will sort your boyfriend out." Argued Jake_

"_Umm k I guess.. But my parents and my boyfriend don't need fixing, and if you will excuse me..._ _mec vous avez besoin de réparer vous-même fils de pute" I muttered to myself the last part I don't think he heard me_

"_What did you say we know you and your perfect boyfriend know a lot of languages only English please?" whined Jake_

"_Leave me alone your irritating please?" I asked _

"_What the f..." he said_

Jake POV

HOW DARE SHE? Me she rejected me I'm the hottest guy put of all the juniors how dare the Cullen's just walk into the school and think they own the place I'm the true popular guy here what on earth why don't I just trip her thinking she's all hot running at the front; her boyfriends not here yet so I have the chance to trip her over perfect opportunity and then I will help her and she will think of me as her hero... I quickly raced up to her and tripped her over she screamed in pain and some dark haired tall muscular senior came running over to see.

Bella POV

That Jake guy tripped me what on earth I screamed in pain so loud so Emmett could hear me, he came rushing over, and helped me before Jake could even touch me.

"_AHHHHHHH, my wrist my ankle help EMMETT HELP ME!" I screamed really loud Emmett came rushing and Edward was walking back and saw Emmett and a crowd gathered on the track, alice, jasper david and Annabelle came rushing aswell _

" _oh my god Bells what happend to you why are you in this state are you alright who did this to you ?" asked Emmett_

" _that jake guy he tripped me when I refused to date him." I replied with pain in my voice_

" _BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" asked Edward and Alice I removed my shield so he could read my mind, he lifted me of the track and moved me off the field so the students could carry on running._

"_carry on running please nothing to see here!"_

**1 HOUR LATER**

BELLA POV (carried on)

I at in the hospital and another doctor came but just in time Carlisle came, he asked me what happend and why I was here, Edward was standing by my side.

" _Dr Samuel I will take it from here you may see your other patients." Suggested Carlisle_

"_no its fine not like you will want to assist a teen..." sneered Dr Samuel_

"_shes my daughter and thats my son so not a really big trouble for me." Outsmarted Carlise_

"_well why don't you come to the charity ball and talk about how you cope with being around six teenagers." Suggested dr Samuel again_

" _Okay I will attend this charity ball. You may leave now.." Carlise told_

"_ok bella I will write you a doctors note, it will state that you have a minor sprain and you have a grazed ankle; and Edward youwill drive I will give you a few plasters and a wrist guard" instructed Carlisle_

"_Okay dad and some boy tripped me when I was running." I mentioned_

"_Who's this boy and what was the reason he did this?_

"_some boy called Jake McLaren, I refused to come to his house and 'do' stuff with him and I called him an idiot..." I said embarresed_

" _okay I will come to school with you and I will talk to the principal alright." Urged Carlisle_

"_okay dad thanks for the letter and recess must be going on for half an hour so me and Bella will leave I suggest you come with us now." Offered Edward_

"_ok son lets go."_

Me and Edward got into my Bentley, he drove since my wrist was 'broken' Carlisle was going to get Jake McLaren in a lot of trouble. **10 minutes later: **We finally reached school and parked at the back no one dared to park near our beautiful cars, scared to scratch the car. Dad parked next to us and left for the principal's office we saw Alice and Jasper by their cars with David and Annabelle.

"Oh my gosh bella are you alright?"asked alice

"yeah im fine alice I just got a sprained wrist and a grazed ankle I have my excuse for not writing ,and dads here because he wanted to talk to the prinicipal." I answered

"thats your dad I thought he was your brother... wait emmetts your brother." Uttered Annabelle

"thats our dad he fostered us and hes the best father ever." Alice chirped

We walked to the next lesson and handed the doctors note to the teacher, she argued that he has the same surname as us and we forged it, we told her our fathers a doctor at the local ought to shut her up. Alice saw a vision that me and Emmett were going to be called to the principal's office and Emmett's going to drop by to pick my bags up for me. Fifteen minutes into the lesson me and Emmett were called to the principal's office, Emmett rushed into our class and said:_**"**__BELLS DADS HERE COME WE HAVE TO GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! And bring the rodent Jake with you there he is_." I got my stuff and Jake tried to help me before he could Alice slapped him. Emmett rushed in and leaded us to the principals office. We stood outside the office and mom and dad were sitting inside. We finally got called in, I hugged mom and showed her my wrist and started to talk to the principal about what disgusting behaviour Jake has.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys if this isnt as good but i wasnt planning on updating today but i thought i owed you**

**sorry its short **

**review if you like it and review if you didnt :)**

Continued

"_Hey Mommy Hey Daddy" said Emmett in a child like voice hes more of a mummys boy which makes everyone laugh like crazy_

"_Hi Emmett Hey Bella" Mom said _

"_Hey mom" I said_

"_Ok bella tell us what happend exactly for you to get that injury."_

"_Basicly what happend was is me and Edward were running at the front, then Edward went to talk to coach, and I carried on running and then Jake came and started acting all creepy asking me to come to his house beause his parents are out of town, I replied really creeped out saying my parents wont let me. He kept on talking to me I carried on running and then I told him to leave me alone because he was creeping me out and then he tried to touch me so I slapped him, I carried on running and he tripped me over, he tried to help me but I shouted for my brother he was across the field." I explained innocently_

"_when I was running over to help her she was crying and jake was bending over her andshe started to scream louder so I ran faster, and then our other siblings came and helped her." Emmett started to explain seriously_

"_Is this true Mr. McLaren?" asked the principle, the principle was a female and she kept starign at dad_

"_yes... but... yes fine I did I, shes the only girl who rejected me and so many girls crush on me and she said no, its her fault..." jake uttered_

"_well you could of atleast asked her why she rejected you it would make you seem less creepy." Esme said sympathetically_

"_yeah I only rejected you because you sounded like you wanted to kill me and I have a very wonderful boyfriend who I would never leave for anything, he gets along with my family who are his family aswell technically, but anyways my brother likes him and thats all I care about." I said and Emmett nodded and hugged me_

"_Well wanna go out with me Bella?" asked Jake_

"_SHUT UP can I please slap him prinicipal?" I asked with a puppy dog face_

"_no and three of you go back to class" said the principal_

I walked out with Emmett mom and dad, I asked mom how she knew to come because I don't think dad called her , before she could answer me and Emmett shouted out ALICE. I went back to class to find that the class was about to end in 10 minuites so I looked at Edwards notes and held his hand tightly, Alice passed me a note which came from the otherside of the classroom, I opened it and it read : YOU CAN HAVE JAKE AND YOU CAN GIVE ME EDWARD ! xoxo Meredith What the hell whats wrong with that girl how would she think I would give up Edward for that prick jake... ukh I hate her I scanned the class to see who Meredith was and I shot her a funny smile. The bell rang and me and Edward and the rest of the class walked out before we would go to Emmett and Rosalie, we were stopped by Meredith...

"_Hey Bella so what do you think of my offer ?" she asked whilst staring at Edward seductively_

"_she thought no, why don't u date Jake he's disgusting exactly like you!" Edward replied giving her a disgusted glare_

"_Did you just call me digusting. Im hotter than you, I can get anyone, and you just got this stick thing as a girlfriend!" she shouted, Emmett and Rosalie heard that and Emmett got really mad.._

"_what did you just call my little sister?" asked emmett_

"_a stick thing what you going to do about it giant?" she replied_

"_I will show you what im going to about it..." Rosalie said while ripping her hair extensions out, a rather bauld meretdith stood there, we all walked off_

END OF SCHOOL

Everyone went home including my siblings beside me and Edward, I waited for Edward at a bench , I was bored so I got my laptop out and I started to look at some clothes, I hadthe sudden urge to go shopping, I started browing and I I got my credit card out , and payed for the stuff in my list. I saw Annabelle and she came and sat down next to me , she looked rather serious than her usual happy and joyful self.

"_hey Annabelle you alright?" I asked_

"_I know what you are..." she said while looking at me_

"_what are you talking about Annabelle?" I lied_

"_you ice cold your incredibley beautiful, you don't age, and my abilily to look into your mind doesn't work! YOUR A SHEILD." She said quietly_

"_I don't know what you talking about" I shut my laptop and walked towards the school to see if Edward was done _

"_don't be scared im a vampire aswell .."she said whilst laughing_

"_your a vampire prove it..."I asked_

_Annabelle POV_

I took my lenses out amd showed her my red newborn eyes, I told her I was a newborn and that david changed me when I fell of a mountain, she believed me, I was so glad to find a person who was exactly like me...

Bella POV

Shes a vampire I was quite surprised no wonder we became friends easily, I couldn't smell her blood,she ran of to her car, when she spotted Edward, she made me promice not to tell anyone,I shook my head and went to embrace Edward, we walked to the car, and I drove as fast as my Bentley would let me,we reached home quickly and Alice said she needed to talk to me, I said we can't here because she knew that Annabelle and David were vampires she had a vision of them joining the Denali Coven, we jumped into her bride yellow Porsche, and sped to the mall leaving a rather puzzled Edward I put a shield around her so he coudnt read her thoughts,we left but we stopped, she told me everthing about them and how she was changed since Jasper knew David... I sighed quietly and I was rather releaved , we went to the mall and Alice had a devious face and she saw a lovely strapless royal blue gown, she bought it and we left for home, carlise wanted to talk to me quickly, so I followed him into the library.

"_Hey dad what did you want to talk about?"_

"_Theres a father daughter dance that our hospital is holding and I'm asking if you would like to attend with me since in the past years ive taken my other lovely daughters already and will you give a speech of how its like growing up with a family of foster children." _

"_SURE DAD I would love to come..."_

__**ooooo Annabelles a Vampire **

**follow favourite and REMEBER REVIEW PLEASE**

**zainab xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys didnt upload, wasprocrasinating real bad my chapters arent that great i made them easy to read thank you for reviews from everyone**

**Please Review xoxox**

**Zainab**

2 WEEKS LATER

Bella POV

Carlisle told the entire family we were going to do a road trip, we all were confused to where we were going to go, we saw plane tickets to anchorage, and I tried to make where we going to go out of Edward and Alice because I knew they knew , where we going. I searched for Alice around the house and I found her in the garden playing a game with jasper, I tried to tell her I would let her dress me everyday appropriately and go shopping with her every day, and she finally gave in, she whispered really low into my air saying: "DENALI" I started to jump around, no school for 3 days, Alice dragged my into the closet.

"_ALICEE what are you doing?" I asked while she dragged me around against my will_

"_What? You promised me I could dress you every single day!" replied Alice_

"_Yes but where not going anywhere there.." I said _

"_Who said... you said we could go shopping everyday.." Alice did her puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist_

She dressed me into lovely black top which had a bow on the hip area and a deep purple leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. She rolled my sleeves up and gave me our Cullen cuffs that we were around our wrists, I put my wedding ring on and on my right hand I had my Cullen ring on, around my neck was the Cullen necklace. Me and the rest off the Cullen's started to wear the Cullen crest a lot more the guys showed off their Cullen cuffs and the girls wore there bracelets, rings and necklaces. We walked outside and I shielded Alice so Edward wouldn't be able to tell that Alice told me were we going for a road trip, I got my Bentley out and Alice hopped in I blew Edward a kiss and we left for the mall,.

Edward POV

What the hell just happened I'm so confused I couldn't read either of their thoughts I just stood there staring at the empty road, until jasper came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"_They're gone to the mall..." jasper said in a funny tone I didn't really care I was just waiting for Bella_

"_I kind of guessed that jasper" I said_

"_I know lets go inside before the by passers start to stare at you..."_

"_Okay" I sighed_

"_NOW go inside NOW!" Jasper started to shout and chuckle I just went inside..._

I went inside and I had nothing to do so I decided to go on Facebook, I had 2 friend requests from a girl called Rebecca Evans and a boy Called Justin Evans it looked like they were married to each other I looked at the pictures and it looked like Annabelle and David. I texted David to ask her if that was them, and she agreed. A sudden thought came to me I remembered there vampires and that must be there real names. I'm literally turning dumb day by day, that's what happens when you keep me from Bella for too long.

Bella POV

Shopping with Alice is so tiring she has to go in every single shop and has to buy at least 10 things, we walked into Edwards favourite shop after Ralph Lauren of course, Tommy Hilfiger, it was so expensive five hundred dollars for a blazer seriously, Alice convinced me to buy that and a few other things, I decided to treat Edward and buy him some stuff I can never surprised Alice because she always knows what happening. We finally came out and Alice kept giggling,, I decided not to pay attention, I bought Nessie a laptop, because she didn't have one. I am so excited that were going to Denali, i don't think we're going for long but Alice is going to dress me everyday forever, which is a LONG time in vampire times. I got into my car and drove really fast, I called Edward to tell him I have a surprise for him, I bought him us some extra stuff, tonight had to be a night to remember it was Thursday so tomorrow we need to give an excuse for why we didn't attend school today, it would be probably all of us had a minor stomach flu. Alice called Edward and asked him to stand outside the house.

20 minutes later

We finally got home there was A LOT of traffic and there were some guys who opened there windows and started whistling at us, Alice did the most funniest thing ever she showed them the middle finger and we sped across while the traffic cleared up. I parked the car in the place where my car belonged next to Edwards Volvo. I got out forgetting the bags, I embraced Edward lovingly, and kissed him passionately. Alice was standing beside me she started to laugh more and Edward started to laugh as well, I am so confused about what's going on. I just gave up, I got the bags and Edward said:

"_Wow Tommy Hilfiger you're sure in a happy mood today and what's in that other bag?" he asked curiously_

"_nothing is in that bag in this apple bag I got Nessie a laptop I will give it to her before we go to Alaska, so she doesn't get bored because Jacob isn't coming with us." I answer shyly there was a dress in the other bag, Edward doesn't always see me in a dress and I decided to wear that._

We walked to our bedroom the closet was wide open, I'm guessing he knew I was going to buy some clothes, he tried them and he looked STUNNING, he hung them up and tomorrow was a normal day and we were going to look like a red carpet couple. We started to kiss and do some things...

Next MORNING

I jumped into the shower, washed my hair and I blow dried my hair I thought Alice would forget to dress me but she was already there in the closet, waiting for me, she had the pretty blue dress out a belt to go along with some tights and some heeled booties, I got the usual Cullen accessories that we all wear, I got a coat out to go with it since I would look insane not to wear a coat in this weather its 28 degrees (Fahrenheit) outside. I quickly dressed and curled my hair, Edward was wearing a leather jacket a blue shirt underneath and burgundy chinos with some white converse, I asked Edward to drive today so I waited for Edward while he got his Volvo out. I jumped into it and we sped off to school...

We caught a lot of attention but we decided not to make a huge deal with because we all knew our respective spouses will stay by our sides forever...

School went by really fast and we got home in no time we all packed out clothes we had a suitcase each for two days which is pretty stupid, we cleaned the house and I went to pick renessmee up from her house, I decided to run instead of drive I can't really drive in a jungle, and hunt at the same time. I checked to see if there were any by passers... Nothing... I pounced into the jungle and ran into an elk, I drained its blood and went to Nessie's place, she had all her stuff ready and was making out with Jacob outside the cottage I asked her to quickly come, she wasn't as fast as normal vampires, well vampires aren't normal but you know what I mean. She held my hand and I rushed off. Jacob was quietly sobbing which made me laugh madly.

Edwards POV

How long does Bella take to bring Nessie home, it's so funny how Alice told her the wrong place were going to go she thinks were going to Denali... nope we are going to forks to meet up with some of Bella's old high school friends were going to have to wear some make up and i would have to wear some make up im kind of nervous, I am never nervous I look the exact same as I did six years ago , bella has changed well shes going to wear some make up definetly. Shes finally here, we kept a furnished room for Nessie in case she stayed round and she was going to sleep here but she looked really excited.

Bella POV

Everyone sat downstairs and played Mario brothers...


	10. Chapter 10

** Sorry guys really short chapter im kind of writing shorter chpaters now and from next week i will be writing twice in a week and three times if ur lucky**

**PLEASE REVIEW HELPS ME ALOT**

**Next Morning**

**Bella POV**

Everyone was ready for the trip, I grabbed the airplane ticket packet of the counter and it was empty I asked Edward were the tickets were and he said Carlisle has them we all were very excited for the trip, I skipped out and wrapped my arms around Edwards arms, I kissed him and we hopped into the cab. Alice sat next to me and told me that we weren't going to Denali but we were going to forks for two days and Edward arranged a two days worth of fun with your friends. Edward interrupted her and he told me what we were going to do, the first day we were going to have a fancy brunch with Jessica and her boyfriend Justin, after we were going to go home and then later go shopping with Jessica and Justin, we were going to do that for a few hours then later watch a movie with Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica and then have dinner with them. Then tomorrow we will go hiking with Mike, Eric and Tyler, then later go to an arcade with them and have a huge reunion, with Lauren, Angela, Jessica and some of your other friends. I started hopping in my seat when I realised Alice lied to me... I gave her the death stare and she swapped places with Jasper who was sitting beside her. The taxi was huge since there was going to be nine people inside it, the taxi driver looked super flustered and tired, we were travelling at 3 am so that explains it. Every single row had to have 3 people there and we four of us fitted in one, we didn't want renessmee on her own so we rearranged our seating plan, in the first row it was me, Edward and Emmett, In the second row it was Alice jasper and Carlisle and in the last row was Nessie, Esme and Rosalie. We were flying from Campbell airstrip airport to Port Angeles.

The journey was going to take about 1 hour and everyone was literally on their laptops, me and Edward decided to watch the trailer of the movie we were going to watch it was the movie MAMA, now that I mentioned it I'm pretty scared to watch it but I will have Edward by my side so nothing to be scared of. Emmett kept on annoying me about Jake (high school one not Jacob).

"_Bella, Bella, Bella!" repeated Emmett a hundred times_

"_WHAT HAPPEND EMMETT?" I asked super annoyed_

"_Did Alice tell you that jakes going to ask you to the spring dance?" he asked with an innocent look on his face_

"_No... wait WHAT?" I shouted super surprised Alice buried her hair into jaspers arm _

"_Bella you will say no right?" asked Edward _

"_Of course why would I say yes have you seen his sanity?" I said sarcastically looking into Edwards beautiful gold eyes_

"_oh few..." Edward said relived whilst kissing my hair_

Everyone burst out laughing... we finally reached the airport and walked over to the check in area where we take our luggage, Carlisle did most the talking and the lady was a late twenties women with Light brown hair and bright red lipstick on, we showed her our passports, and walked to the security check in, we didn't get the point of it why would we take food on board anyway not like we were going to eat, I released my shield so Edward could read my thoughts he let out a little chuckle . I decided not to use a handbag so I used a backpack instead, we turned our laptops on and put it through the scan machines we went through the machines and left as quickly as we could. Me and Edward walked into the duty-free and decided to buy some gifts for our friends, we needed camping and hiking gear and before I could say anything alice popped out of nowhere and reminded me we had a house in forks. Sometimes im so stupid and clueless. I bought Jessica a Perfume and her boyfriend justin a watch, for Angela and eric we bought the same thing, and for tyler I bought him a cologne, I dindt buy everyone everything people like LAUREN, because they wernt close to me and lauren wanted to get close to my Edward.

6 HOURS LATER

We finally reached port angeles, I have no idea why carlise picked port angeles when we could of just went to forks.

"_Edward" I called_

"_Yes darling?" he put his arm around my waist and helped me take our luggage of the converyer belt_

"_why didn't we just fly to forks we would save alot of time." I asked whilst staring at him_

"_Because Emmett and Jasper wanted to have a road trip, we couldn't have one on a desert in calafornia so why not from port angeles to forks." He explained_

"_ohh awesome." I helped Edward take the bags of and meet up with the rest of the family._

We hopped into the car that we rented , calrisle, esme and Nessie where in a separate car, Nessie wanted to sleep and she knew we would make tons of noise and she wanted to sleep. The road trip was very funny Emmett was driving super fast, and there was music blasting out, it was very cold outside so opening the roof wasn't really an option, since we would look abnormal , even though we don't feel cold. Me and Edward sat at the back looking out the window.

2 hours later

We got home and Nessie was still sleeping, she didn't sleep on the plane or last night because she was so very excited, she was going to mostly hang out with the wolves at la push. I started wrapping the gifts up which took more time than usual, we didn't really meet up with others until the next day, I made Nessie some food, Macaroni and cheese and some garlic bread. I made the food for her and she ate it and when to sleep. I changed into some comfy clothes because I wasn't really going to do anything Edward was just playing video games in the living room so I decided to join him.

Next Morning

Alice rushed into our little cottage to get me ready for the breakfast we were going to have with them. I dressed into a green dress which had flowers on it and black tights and grey pumps. Me and Edward set of in the silver Mercedes...

_**PLEASE REVIEW XOXO**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys this will be the last chapter for 5 days i will only upload in the weekends the next day of this chapter will be uploaded next week**

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**Zainab xoxo**

Bella POV

Me and Edward set off for the fancy cafe a little bit out of forks, Alice gave us the red carpet couple pose, Edwards arm around my waist my handbag in one hand and holding Edward shoulder with the other and Edward closing my door for me. Me and Edward looked much older than we were, I had to wear a more dramatic eye and bright red lips which made me look older and a much more contoured face even though it was, Edward wore some make up to cover up his dark circles he wore concealer and he wore sunglasses to make him look older I wore my brown contact lenses but the gold was seeping through so we used darker lenses hoping they wouldn't notice. I and Edward decided what we were going to talk about to them, I could imagine Justin as a huge muscular jock with a very aggressive attitude.

We reached the fancy cafe and Justin and Jessica were already there, Edward opened my door and helped me out, we did the red carpet pose, and Edward opened the door for me (to the cafe). Jessica looked absolutely pretty it seemed like she lost a lot of weight and she dyed her much lighter, She looked beautiful.

"_Hey Bella!" screeched Jessica_

"_Hey Jessica you must be Justin" I said_

"_Yeah I'm Justin you must be Edward." Justin replied_

"_Yes I'm Edward" Edward answered whilst taking my coat and hanging it on my chair and pushed my chair forward_

"_Wow Jessica your new look looks gorgeous, what made you change?" I asked curiously_

"_Thanks Bella, you look much different as well and your styles changed and a lot of people said you twos wedding wouldn't last for more than a year and I'm guessing you two are still together and I decided collage was the best time to change." She chuckled Edward looked at me and squeezed my hand harder I didn't mind because I knew he knew what she was thinking_

" _Yeah because a wife suits me I guess and the absolutely lovely Cullen family are the most perfect people on earth, and where did you to meet?" I bragged_

"_We met on a job, I found Justin super annoying until we spent time together and I realized Justin is one of the best things ever." She said_

"_Enough about us Bella what about you two, Jessica probably knows already but I want to know you look perfect together."_

"_Thank you Justin Me and Bella met in high school, I saved her a couple of times from dieing, and I looked into her deep brown eyes and I knew she was the one for me."Edward chuckled_

"_Yes and Edward didn't hesitate to propose to me and I had to say yes because I felt the same way, and a year later we got blessed with a surprise." I tried to talk about Nessie and we have pictures of her when she was younger so it was easier for us to explain, we used the excuse she was sick so she was staying with our cousins in Alaska. I moved my shield so Edward could listen to my brain._

"_Yes a beautiful daughter."Edward smiled_

"_Wow you guys had a kid at the age of 19-20" Justin asked_

"_Yes and she's the best" I answered_

We showed them a few images of Renessmee and they were shocked I could see Jessica didn't have any feeling for Edward anymore, and she was totally mesmerized by Justin. Justin seemed nicer than I expected which I didn't expect at all, the waiter came with menus, me and Edward looked at each other, of what to order, I made the excuse that we had breakfast super late so we would only like a fruit bowl, before I could finish Edward interrupted saying we would like to share that. I patted Edwards's thigh.

2 hours later

We decided to change clothing for the shopping trip and i wore a white shirt with gold accents and a black blazer, and black vans with gold studs on them. We shopped a lot me and Edward bought Alice a few bits and I need to buy hiking gear for tomorrow. Later on they wanted to buy some food to eat and we decided to pass and go home, me and Edward went hunting instead, we carried hunting clothing wherever we went, we went into the forest and changed our clothing there. We fed of a mountain lion and a deer, my thirst wasn't fully quenched so I killed another mountain lion I spotted. Later on we met up with everyone, for the film I was very scared

Edward POV

Me and Bella walked Into the cinema hall, we decided to sit at the end, I let Bella sit against the wall I didn't think she wanted mike next to her screaming the hell out of him, which would freak her out even MORE.

2 hours later

Bella held onto me for most the film, Angela and Eric were married which was awesome and Jessica and mike dated before so it was awkward for them to see two couples kissing the entire film. They all went for dinner and I was up for it but that meant spitting out the food so she made an excuse that she felt a bit sick so I took her home, we ended up laughing most of the journey, and Rosalie texted me asking me to pick Nessie up from La push were she was hanging out with the wolves, Leah decided to let the grudge go and she became particularly close with Esme, Esme was very attracting her kindness drew every one close to her...

**Hope you enjoyed please review and i apologize for lack of chapter in the week.**


	12. Author Notes

**A/n sorry guys i havent uploaded have school not really allowed on the computer so writin it frOm phone please dont give up im going to write in the weekends and if i get more reviews i will update faster**


	13. Chapter 13

SORRY GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS ABSOLUTLEY SHIT I PROMICE YOU TOMMOROW A REALLY GREAT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED SUPER SICK AT THE MOMENT AND I NEED MORE REVIEWS.

Bella POV

The next day everything was packed for the hike, esme had made sandwiches with animal blood in them kind of weird but awesome but she knew mike Eric or Tyler might ask for some of the food so she made some separate ones for them. I dressed in some blue shorts and a white hood and a red waterproof vest. White thick socks and brown boots, we tried to go a bit comfier and hiking style we could probably hike in 10 inch stilettos. Emmett let us use his truck; it was pretty easy to drive.

1 hour later

We saw them in Tyler's old truck, which nearly killed me but it looked really worn out. We got out of the car and parked it we were going to go uphill and climb mountains, we decided to stay at the front and give excuses. As we walked into the forest , the guys were getting very out of breath, mike kept trash talking me to give up.

""_come on Bella give up already we know you're going to drop out when we go up the mountain." Mike said_

"_Mike shut up. How do you think the Cullen's look so awesome, we work out this is absolutely easy for me." I replied _

"_Wow what exercise do you do ?" he asked_

"_We go running in forests, in Alaska there is a lot of mountains to climb." Edward said_

"_oooo mike you got told by a girl... no wonder no one dates you." Tyler said_

"_Do you guys remember bell's first day at forks high?" Eric asked_

"_How can I forget ha-ha" I said_

"_Yeah I remember when I kissed you..." Tyler replied_

"_You WHAT?" Edward said growling so quietly no human could ever hear, he nearly pounced on Tyler_

"_Umm sorry Edward didn't mean to only trying to annoy mike." Tyler answered_

We reached the mountain in no time I started to climb really fast at Edward on my side, we reached the top and me and Edward found animal blood in a bunch of flasks, before Eric and Tyler could ask me for some I through them a bottle of water and a sandwich.

3 hours later at the house

Everything looked awesome Alice and Rosalie looked great, wearing pretty dresses, they wore the same dress but different colours, Alice wore a red one, I wore a black one and Rosalie wore a blue one, we did our hair and makeup really pretty. And a Smokey eye, Esme and Carlisle were going to be in the cottage with Nessie and all the guys were wearing suits. The party people started to come we tried to make it really fancy, because older people were going to come. I stayed in Edwards sight most the time because I was afraid that lauren would try and take Edward, even though im there we tried to keep her away from the Cullen men.

"_Hey guys I have presents for all of you and will you six stay back I want to give you your presents in the end." I explained_

"_ok bella"_

After the party and everyones left

The party was great , I felt so happy meeting up with everyone I am guessing last time I will ever see them.

In Alaska

Finally I got to see Annabelle and David there my new best friends, I love them.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

We came home and we saw Annabelle and David standing there waiting for us, they told us they wanted to talk to us, we let them in, and they carried on talking, we sat on the couch and Nessie decided to stay with us for a week, Jacob was going to drop by later in the day, so awesome...

"_Okay Bella me and David haven't told you everything about us..." admitted Annabelle_

"_what are you talking about Annabelle?" I asked _

"_my name isn't Annabelle its Rebecca, I need to tell you everything about me, my back story etc" Annabelle stuttered_

"_Okay sure." I let her go on_

"_My names Rebecca Dilarentis, I was born in 1852 I was born into a wealthy family, just like Rosalie I was admired by a lot and my family wanted to get me married at the age of 19, I didn't want to so I ran away, I was found by a Volturi member I think he's name was Eleazer, he brought me to the Volturi were I had a very painful transformation, Aro changed me, they thought my gifts were very powerful, I could see what people thought, I can show what I'm thinking by staring at them, and I am very fast, less faster that Edward though, I decided to leave because I didn't like it there. Aro gave me blessings and let me go. I moved to Alaska and I moved back no one knew my existence and I asked Eleazer to call my parents to tell them I have died. Later on I constantly moved until I found David..." She said_

"_Okay my name isn't David its James Cavanaugh, I am 24 years old changed in 1950 I try and pass of as a senior, when I was human I was a rich business person, my family were full of lawyers they didn't approve of me being a business man, so they disliked me for that, they tried to get me married to a beautiful girl named Isabelle, she was an Italian model I saw her and I agreed to marry her until I realized I didn't love her, I left a week before our wedding, I was planning on moving to London until my plane crashed, there was only a few survivors it crashed in Louisiana, I was nearly dead until I Rebecca found me, she fell in love with me instantly, she changed me and brought me to Portland at first we didn't have much money so I taught her a bit about stock marketing, she quickly learned I became a musician and I still worked in retail..." David added wait James added _

"_wait don't you have any gifts?" I asked_

"_yes I do I can control movement." He replied_

"_wow, so you both are a normand why don't you join a coven?" Esme asked_

" _we found out that theres a Denali coven and the two women have blonde hair " Rebecca added_

"_Yes there is we will take you there in the weekend if you like and your founder Eleazer is in that coven aswell, but you will have to change your appetite..." Carlise added_

"_awesome okay then I am willing to go I hope they let us join and how could you tell were human drinkers and not animal drinkers."_

"_Bella said you were a newborn but by ur eye colour clearly states your a human drinker."_

**NEXT DAY**

Me and Edward just played the piano all night, we tried to play quietly so Renessmee wouldn't wake up, I was so annoyed that we had school the next day , I quickly got into some more casual wear I decided not to dress up as much, I wore some dark washed skinny jeans and an off the shoulder blue top with a white cami underneath I wore some brown boots with some knee high socks poking through, I used a floral Brandy Melville back backpack to go with it , I started to stack bracelets and wear the Pandora ring Edward gifted me it was a beautiful ring with a blue sapphire on it surrounded by rubies. I did my hair as waves and i wore it to the side. I woke Nessie up and kissed her on the forehead.

Edwards POV

I stood downstairs with my brothers waiting for our wives; Bella came down looking as beautiful as ever, whenever I look at her I fall in love with her all over again. I pulled her into a quick hug and led her to the car, I asked her if she wanted to drive and she refused. Today she didn't seem in a happy mood I'm guessing she still upset that she has to go school again. We reached school 20 minutes later. She got out of her car and stayed by my side we stood near our car, and Rebecca and James walked towards us, we didn't notice until James shacked my hand, I was too busy reading the vile thoughts of a new guy who was eyeing my Bella. Rebecca saw me observing him and told me everything there is to know about him. His name is Noel Kahn, he's moved from San Francisco, he dyed his hair blonde but hes a natural bronze head. He has brown eyes and he's 6ft tall nearly as tall as me. Bella decided to read a book.

Noel's POV

I stood there under the tree talking to some of the seniors until a blue Bentley pulled into the parking lot, I couldn't see clearly who was driving it, but I knew It was a rich prick, there were two people in the car I thought it might be a new student until one of the seniours told me it was one of the Cullen couples, so theres more than one couple. The boy came out of his car and walked over to the passanger side to let the girl out, he kissed her on the head, so she might be his sister. The girl was beautiful she had pale skin, brown wavy hair, she skinny looking. I walked abit closer to her to see if I could see more I stood by the other seniors who were closer to her. She had brown eyes unlike her brother. Her hair was up to her waist, she full lips. My fantasy was broken until I saw the both hugging. I kept staring until two couples who looked rather like them two, pushed me out of the way.

"_DUDE WHAT THE F*** WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME?" I SHOUTED_

"_Why are you staring at my sister?" The guy said he looked huge and next to him was a sexy blonde at his waist. Next to his was another couple_

"_Why you staring at my brother." The pixie like girl said_

"_What she's your sister?" I asked rather puzzeled_

"_Yes shes my sister and thats my twin brother." The pixie inturuppted_

"_oh few so the girl is available." I tried to walk over until the big guy pulled me back_

"_No my twin brother is her very serious boyfriend and shes his sister and our sister aswell, we are all adopted me and Edward are fraternal twins and the girl, her names bella is his younger sister, and the blonde one your eyeing is my boyfriends sister and his girlfriend." Alice added_

"_thats confusing im going to go now" I sped off_

**Please REVIEW DEDICATED TO MY AWESOME FRIEND AUTUMNBLACK**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEWW **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry everyone about this chapter might not be my best work but i have been super busy i wanted to finish the school day off and thank you too all my wonderful readers especially Becky. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY BECKY! And btw guys its mine tomorrow!**

Bella POV  
As soon as me and Edward were done kissing, i noticed that the rest of our family was here too i greeted warmly, i asked what all the ruckus was and they pointed towards this guy... I didnt recognise him until becky said "Isaac" i turned my face into a rather scared one because he gave me a perverted look. Jasper started to laugh and he pointed Isaac's feelings from frightened to lust... Edward was furious i kissed him on the cheek and he calmed down a bit. The bell rang a minute later and we walked over to homeroom. Unfortunately Isaac was going to be in most of our classes and even homeroom. He looked decent but not as beautiful as my Edward, he dressed more classier and sophisticated. I would describe Isaac has a tall guy lanky fit and bronze hair with green eyes. He had sparkling white teeth which reminded me off Nessie. Today she was going to be staying at our place and Jacob might come pick her up, theres been a lot of robberies around the Alaskan area so we arranged some more security around there cottage. I walked over to alice and she talked about ... Shopping. I agreed to go with her tonight. Isaac walked over to us and asked if we would show him to his classes, i looked at his schedule ... Great all of them with the Cullen's and hale how can i forget. The bell rang for us to go to class he walked beside me and i stayed in edwards grip he started asking questions ob how we met and were we met. I told him a whole paragraph...  
" _me and my older brother are adopted by his parents, him and his twin sis were both adopted first by dr Cullen. At the same time jasper and his sis were both adopted. Edward came along with dad to pick us up from the adopting place, he helpeed with everything and i looked at him he was very handsome he asked me out and we dated. Its been about 4 years since we have dated and were very serious about each other."_ I answered he started asking questions about my ring and i said that the ring was an anniversary finally reached the gym i walked over to my spot and changed into shorts a polo and some running shoes we were still doing track.

Isaac POV  
Ukh all my chances with Bella are gone shes too busy with the rest of her stupid family i went into the room and Edward was there there was a spot next to him and it was free. I quickly got changed and i started talking about my ex to him he got annoyed and looks like he left his locker open. I looked inside it And i found tommy hilfiger clothes and i found his wallet and phone in his wallet there was about thirty, hundred dollAr bills and other bills and he had a ton of platinum debit cards. He's a rich prick I'm guessing. Also in his phone his pictures of him and his family and of course Bella and this beautiful girl who hair like mine but longer and prettier. I got called by coach and i went outside.

6 hours later

Bella POV  
We finally reached home at the door waiting for us Esme and Carlisle were standing there with a smile on there face standing between them Nessie was jumping about everywhere...

**Please Review xoxo  
Zainab xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay here it is guys**

BELLA POV

Next day

Me and Edward's night was mostly the usual we planned to go hunting on acres of land we had reserved for hunting... We went hunting with alice and jasper, we mostly hunt on our own so it was good to have some family company. The next morning me And Edward decide to match clothing we tried to go for a more chic look i so very sound like alice now but anyways i wore black jeggings with tall sturdy brown riding boots my usual style and on my top half i wore a royal blue long sleeve top i decided for a brown leather jacket which complimented the blue for jewrelly we wore our Cullen jewrelly and i wore the pandora ring...  
Edward wore black trousers and a blue shirt with his brown jacket we didn't look as matchy matchy but we complimented each others features. We ran down an headed to the car garage we took our individual cars me and Edward took turns to drive and it was his turn today. In the car i put some delightful and calming music i had been loving the Clair de lune by Debussy for over 5 years. When Edward's driving we ha reached there in 5 mins me and Edward got out of the car and searched for James and becky. They weren't here and i looked at my phone and i had gotten a text from them "not coming school out hunting" i sighed quietly and i removed my shield so Edward could hear my thoughts. He nodded and he put his arms around me i gave him a quick hug, i spotted Isaac near the seniors which i had no idea why he was there he was a junior. Isaac shot me a loving look his green eyes were beautiful, he walked over to us and asked if i would tutor him. I simply accepted and asked him to follow my car to our mansion he smiled and walked away, homeroom was alright me and Edward just talked with alice and jasper i spotted Isaacg sitting in the corner revising biology i started to laugh today was going to be blood testing this reminds me of the day we had blood testing in forks and edward ditched and i became woosy and mike took me to the nurse... What an akward hour we called carlisle to tell him that all of us besides rose and emmett have a dentist apointment so we will be gone for an hour. We told the reception that and they belived it. Isaac asked me in english where we would go i told him we would be returning before last period and he gave me a relived look. I sat there blankly and started making notes on what i already knew. The bell finally rang and we left the class to go home.

When we got home we have half an hour to do what we pleased. When we got inside our home we discovered that Nessie was going to stay at our place for a few months since Jacob went to forks to meet the pack. I asked Esme to make some food for Isaac and to keep the house clean. Esme smiled at the thought of keeping the house clean and a human coming to visit. Me and Edward went upstairs to do some stuff.  
"Bella do you seriously have to call Isaac here?" Edward asked  
"Yes Edward i want to show people that the Cullen's aren't as bad as they think..." I replied  
"Bella you and your caring...exactly like Esme..." Edward embraced me whilst saying that

Alice came busting into our room to tell her about her next vision... She told us that Isaac was going to pass his biology test and he will start to become friends with the Cullen's he will start to hang out with us. She soon after left and reminded me that she postponed the shopping trip to tomorrow i simply agreed at checked the time. We left home to reach for school just in time for gym. I got into my gym clothes and discovered were still doing track was a lousy teacher. I asked coach if me and Edward could start running and he reminded me to stretch. I left his office and met Edward outside it i asked him how he knew, he whispered i followed your scent. We set of to the track while the class was coming out, they took twenty minutes to come out we all had to run me and Edward were at the front not getting out of breath we tried to stay human and it worked. Later i went inside and i got changed into my normal clothes, Edward was waiting outside with Isaac. We got into our cars, we sped home and Isaac had a good car so we reached at normal time. We parked our car in the garage with the other cars. We knew Isaac was part of a wealthy family as well so he wont find it shocking, Esme and Nessie were in the kitchen making cookies and emmett and Rosalie were sitting in there room doing homework. Me and Edward walked inside and hung our backpacks up me and Edward asked Isaac to sit in the living room quietly while me and Edward went to our room to change. I changed into some skinny sweatpants and a white Abercrombie hoody with converse. We came downstairs and Nessie was sitting with Isaac. We introduced her by portraying her as there Alice and Edwards niece it worked out because Nessie looked a lot younger than us... She sighed and went to her room, Isaac wanted us to show him around the house, we showed him around downstairs, kitchen, living room, dining room, gaming room and music room we showed him the garage and our cars he was speechless we showed him upstairs he asked me to show him my room i showed him and he asked Edward were his room was we answered we stay in the room, he was shocked that we were allowed, we told him our parents trusted us and we listen to them. He started to likethe house and he asked me were i was goingto tutor him i answered in the kitchen there was a whiteboard there. We moved there and set our books out Esme and Nessie were done cooking and laid some snacks out for him.

"Bella honey!" Esme said  
"Yes mom?" I answered  
"Give Isaac some cookies okay also give him the tropical smoothie we made" Esme reminded  
"Okay mom i will give it to him..." I replied

I gave Isaac the smoothie and the cookies and we carried on studying

2 hours later  
We finally finished studying, he started to ask me questions..

"Bella I've never seen you eat in school why is that?" Isaac questioned

"You see the Cullen's eat mostly gourmet meals and the school doesn't fit our expertise..." I replied

Edward came behind me and kissed me on the forehead and asked me if i wanted to go horse riding later i simply agreed, he walked of to get the horses ready. Isaac started to look for Nessie i told him her story... Nessie was Edward and Alice's eldest brothers daughter Edward,Alice And Nessie grew up with each other one day when they were ten they were being taken care of by there grandfather, and both there parents were killed in a car accident, there grandfather died because of a heart attack and later were put into adoption,since they inherited all of there parents and grandparents wealth no one wanted to touch the kids, later on Carlisle found them and decided to take care of both of them. I could see he developed a crush on her and i wanted to rip his head of but Jacob would do that anyway...


	17. Chapter 17

Bella POV

Yesterday, i tutored Isaac for his biology test, if he doesn't pass it i will seriously beat him up with a baseball bat and use him has a rolling pin for the rest of his life... I talked to Edward last night about Isaac id he knew what he was thinking Edward told me... Edward said that Isaac was a compleatly different person after his first day of school. He didnt think anything repulsive about the cullen women also he developed a crush on Nessie. Which was quote intresting but i talked with nessie at the dinner table of what she thought of him, she thought he was quite a charming and sweet guy to be around and then she went on about jacob.  
Anyways today had to be a good day, test, shopping and tonight might be interesting...

We set out for school i decided to be a tiny bit dressy today but with some casual in there, i wore sheer black tights, a blue sweater dress and a blazer over it some frilly socks poked out of my brown combat boots. I grabbed my keys of the wall and led Edward to the car. Edward started talking to me about random stuff , were going to be seniors in a few months time. Anyways we reached school ten minutes later and saw Becky and James making out in there usual spot i decided not to disturb there time together so i just stood there, Isaac stood there waiting for mine and Edward's arrival; he came up to us and pointed to the wall, a boys choice winter dance was coming up, before Isaac could speak Edward asked me to the dance, Isaac looked gobsmacked and his face looked like a lost puppy.

1 hour later

Isaac POV

Finally biology is here studied a lot for this test my parents want me to become a doctor so i have to be good in this subject. I quickly sat down in my seat ,next to one of the sluts. I got out all my equipment and waited for the teacher to start the test, i read the questions twice so i knew what i was going to write, i was still on half the test and all the Cullen's finished the test. They handed it in and they were allowed to leave the classroom.

After school  
Bella POV  
We drove home and car was very peaceful I'm quite surprised that alice canceled our shopping trip again, I'm guessing shes probably going with Jasper or Rosalie. Anyways i parked the car in the garage and dads mercedes was parked outside, i walked inside after everyone else, i shouted out dad and my mom renee was sitting there my mouth was open. Carlisle came behind me and shut my mouth he asked me why i called for him and i told him his car wasn't parked and i should park it in. He simply rejected my offer and decided to park it himself.

"Hi mom what are you doing here?" I questioned  
"I am here because i haven't seen my beautiful daughter... In six years you dont call me only emailing me." She replied  
"Sorry mom been very busy...with work and..."i answered i cant tell her that im frozen at 18-19  
"Where did you two go?"she said  
"Ummm" i mumbled  
"We went to work"edward inturrupted  
"Wow what do you two do then?" Renee asked  
"Were doctors" i answered

I gave Edward a sigh of relief and Esme asked us to go get changed and alice decided to go shopping today she dragged me and Edward along with her, i pleaded jasper to come but he refused 10 times but later gave in. Alice wanted me to wear something more prettier than what i usally wear so she dragged me upstairs and dressed me in black tights black sparkly shorts and a cream shirt with a sweater on top, she gave me some frilly socks again to wear and black combat boots this time. When we came downstairs renee looked absolutely exhausted i asked her to rest and tomorrow morning we would talk.

We set out for the mall which was 1 hour awAy before you know it alice is speeding down the highway in her yellow Porsche with Jasper sighing with grief. I parked my car next to her and got out of the car Edward put his arm around my waist and we stood next to alice waiting for her to lead the way. We asked her where she wanted to go, and she said french brands which i couldn't even spell... We headed of to Celine, she saw the spring collection she skipped in like a ballerina. Jasper smiled and followed her in. After that we came out holding 5 shopping bags well me and alice anyway, i looked at my old watch to check the time, edward noticed my five dollar watch and whispered to alice something, she dragged me into Michael Kors and bought a ton of jewrelly, i spotted a beautiful rose gold watch i wanted it so badly but i looked at the price tag and there was 3 digits $500, i slowly walked away and bumped into edward, he asked me if i spotted myself a watch. I accidetley removed my shield and im guessing he read my thoughts alice must of seen and called me towards her.

We finally left the Michael Kors shop and walked toward the Abercrombie and Fitch family Gilly Hicks and Hollister were all next to eachother. We shopped quite a bit there we finally walked out walking towards the book store me and Edward wanted to buy some new books i was bored of reading pride and prejudice. We walked out laughing litrally all four of us were overflowing with bags and we ran into...

"Hi Bella" squeaked Audrey  
"Hi..." I replied  
"Bella darling who are these people..." Asked edward  
"Umm bella dont you remember us im audrey, thats Jesse and thats melody and who are you?" Audrey answered  
" Im Edward Cullen, bella is my wife" edward said, i loved it  
" yes how can i forget you three" i mumbled  
" Hi im Alice Cullen and this is my Husband Jasper" alice chirped  
"Wow Bella Swan,who thought you would ever get married we all thought you would turn out married to a dork" Jesse announced  
" Its actully Bella Cullen get your facts right and..." I shouted  
" and who do you think you are who gave you the right to talk to a cullen like that?" Edward argued  
"and jesse your outfit is sooo 8 years ago" Alice laughed whilst throwing a hundred dollar bill at them

Im guessing Jasper used mood control on them because they looked very gloomy to me. We all laughed at that but Edward looked very angry, in the he mentioned that jesse was thinking of murdering me and alice, oh well!


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys didn't upload last week was super busy with stuff and i need more reviews guys!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

1 month later

Bella POV

Ugh did Edward seriusly have togo hunting if he wanted he should of went at a time when there wasnt only like 3 of us at home, edward left yesterday along with Dad and Jasper, mom has gone to denali, rose has gone to new york... Seriously and Alice is grounded because of shopping to much and emmetts to rapped up in his games. I just stayed in my room when he left...  
I curled up into my bed and read some books, alice burst into my room and told me to get my but out of bed and do something, she told me to get out of my sweats and wear some stylish clothing. I wore some black vans with studs on them alice touch some ankle socks black skinny jeans, a red top with lace sleeves. I went downstairs and started playing the grand piano, until i got a call from Isaac, i answered and...  
" hey isaac" i greeted  
" hi bella, whats up" he asked, he became my bestfriend after becky and james moved to denali to there new coven.  
" nothing much to be honest super bored , nothing to do" i moaned  
" im super bored aswell would litrally kill for a latte, was up till my eyeballs in homework last night." He complained  
" aww poor isaac, lets go starbucks!" I offered  
" cant my car is out for repairing my moms at work and so is my dad and i cant borrow there car and my brother wont let me use his car so yeah!" He explained  
" doesnt matter i have my car i bought a new one recently anyway so i will pick you up in that" i moped  
" okay its settled be ready in an hour!"  
" bye isaac"  
" bye bella" he hung up

Carlise and Esme bought me a new car the V12 VANTAGE ROADSTER. I jumped into my car and left for isaacs place i left early.  
I got in and felt super exhausted, for no good reason i always felt like that without edward.

I reached isaacs place and he was lying in his bed, playing video games!

" ISAAC GET OUTOF BED NOW!" I shouted in his ear

" bella calm down and hey your early!" He calmed me

" sorry i was bored and wanted to test my new wheels out!" I apologised

" dont worry bella its alright i will be ready in a hour" he answred

" ISAAC WHO THE F ARE YOU TALKING TO" shouted isaacs brother

He burst into the room and he was suprisingly good looking, i pushed isaac into the bathroom and fixed his room while a rather confused issacs brother was standing there.

" Hey there, im Mason" said mason  
" Hey Hey im Bella!" I replied enthusiastically  
" Are you Isaacs girlfriend?" He asked  
" haha no hes my best friend" i laughed  
" so wanna go out then?" He asked  
" no im sorry i have a boyfriend" i quickly ran out

1 hour later

Isaac finally hurried up and we got into my new car, he was quickly impressed i rushed down the freeway and we went into the mall, we got a latte each, and he downed his and he also took mine, we went to watch a movie.

The day went by fast and i dropped him to him home and met his mom, she was a nice women. After i got a call from.. Alice. She called to inform me that Edward was going to be home in an hour but the others will be back tomorrow. He has some news to share thats why he's coming early. I quickly sped my car as fast as it could go and got home in minuets. I asked Alice for some privacy, and i went into the extravagant closet to change, i wore a blue dress that clung to my body, Edward loves that colour on me and i wore some black heels.

Edward was finally here and he burst into my room and embraced me and i asked him what the big news was...

"Were going to...Isle Esme" he whispered  
"Omg really, your kidding right?" I squealed  
"Nope were leaving tomorrow evening, so we have to do all the shopping tomorrow!" He announced  
"Okay but not like were going to wear them, there going to end up in shreds." I said

He laughed and we started to kiss, he unzipped my dress from the back while i took my shoes of, i unbuttoned his shirt...

NEXT MORNING

the bright sun light shone on our naked skin making it shine like diamonds. I got out of the bed and hopped into the shower. I turned it to hot, the steam is good for my cold skin. I washed my hair, and got out of the shower. I got into leggings some Uggs and a high low sweater. I pushed Edward into the bathroom so we could go buy the stuff we needed.

He finally came out and i pulled on a thick coat, we left for the mall in my new aston martin i let Edward drive since we shared it. I went into Victoria secret to buy some lingerie and then some different shops.

We finally came home the trip took longer than we hoped it took for, and then alice helped us pack, the bags were ready and so were the tickets.

Night time

Everything was ready alice drove us there in our bentley, we went to check our luggage in and the lady was a young women with brown hair and green eyes. She greeted us happily and she could tell we are happily married.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is guys tell me what you wany to happend in school sorry if this isnt good i worked hard on it and i have tests so sorry and i love you guys xxoxox**

**please review**

Bella POV

We landed in rio at night, it looked just like i remembered we got into the taxi, the man was an overweight short man, Edward explained to him were we wanted to go, he smelled very unpleasant. It took twenty minutes to get there, we unloaded our suitcases to the boat and Edward drove to the island. Last time i came here i was a human with weak eyes and a weak smell, i could smell exotic plants and i could see the whiteness of the sand, the houses light shone brightly i got of the boat while Edward was parking the boats i remembered i came with Edward and i helped him unload the boat, with our bags on them. We opened the door of the big white room, i put my bags out and changed into a skimpy pink bikini, Edward changed into a some colour block shorts, and shirtless. We raced into the water and jumped, i could see the tropical fish swimming around us, i had never hunted fish before so i made a mental note to hunt tomorrow.

We came out of the water and checked the time, it was 3am. Me and Edward took a shower together, Edward came out and changed into some boxer shorts, i blow dried my hair and wore some sexy lingerie. I jumped onto Edward and we started to kiss passionately.

3 hours later

The sun was shining brightly i dragged Edward out of bed, i pulled one of his oversized shirts. Edward was already fully dressed in a plaid shirt and some burgundy shorts and toms he carried me downstairs, we sat on the couch and started to make out i was half naked so why not? I could smell human in the room they called our names, and we separated we apologised and let them clean our room as soon as i changed. I grabbed Edward and told him to pick me out an outfit. I changed into a white tunic dress and i wore a bikini underneath i grabbed some gold gladiators and a side bag. I walked out with Edward, we discovered a secret stash of bikes, we didn't want to run around. We drove the bikes around and we drove them to fast and the tyres popped we left them there and decided to pick them up later, i could smell a shark and realised we were on the edge, i undressed out of my dress and jumped into the water, Edward didn't follow me, he just sat there! I jumped on the herd of shark and sucked the blood out. My thirst was quenched, i jumped out to see edward just sitting there, he looked happy and patient i jumped onto his back and we ran off back to the house. We started to kiss, and just talk about life. I got into some underwear and a bra and a long oversized shirt. We went downstairs and watched a movie. We watched a couple of the usual movie, i wanted to watch Dracula and some other movies with the stereotypical vampires in them, we laughed a lot!

Edward carried me up and lay me in the bed, we started to kiss, i could feel Edwards electric kisses on my back; i undressed him.

Morning  
Me and Edward, lay there naked, wrapped in blankets, i turned to look at Edward and stared into his deep golden eyes, he dazzled me ... And i dazzled him i got lost in his eyes and... Bam the cleaners came by to clean the house, predicting our behaviour when were alone. We were naked and we didn't know what to say! Edward covered our bodies. The cleaners apologised and left the room. We laughed and jumped into the bathroom, we decided to stay at home, we were only here for the weekend plus two days, so tomorrow night we were going to leave, tonight we planned on going to rio to explore it last time we didn't get to since i was pregnant and Edward was super sad...

We played chess like a hundred times, and we read some books, we couldnt go rio in the day time since we would look like weirdos shining like disco balls. But i went for a swim i saw a small cliff and did some cliff diving i thought about Nessie and Jacob i sat on the cliff until i felt a pat on my shoulder it was Edward . He scooped me up in his arms and ran back to the home, he put me down on the couch, and held my hands.  
"Hey Edward" i said  
"Hey beautiful Bella" chuckled Edward and so did i  
"Don't you want to go rio tonight?" He questioned  
"No i rather stay here with you locked up in our bedroom"  
"What are we waiting for then?" He asked

I grabbed his hand and ran to our bedroom,i locked the door and pushed him on the bed. I kissed him while unbuttoning he exquisite blue shirt. While he unzipped my dress...

Next afternoon

Everything was packed and all the rooms were clean,i checked the weather forecast to tell me weather it was going to be warm in Alaska or not so i can wear sutabail wear. I quickly went hunting for a small hunting trip but the blood here is too sweet. We didn't realise how much time we lost and realised we only have an hour here until we have to leave the island. I looked around the rooms and everything, the house was immense to immense for this small island...

We left the island and went to rio we hired a taxi and left for the airport. We arrived shortly and checked in it looked like the air hostess has some sort of problem with us, she keeps staring at us and asking us if were sure were 24 and married. We said the answer yes we got married early part a hundred times. She finally let us go and we went through the airport security and then to the duty free i thought i would pick up some goodies for the family while I'm here, there were tons of books and games and gadgets. It looked like we had all of them. Perfume and makeup also they had a ton of different things. We boarded the plane and sat in first class. We had our own room technically and just made out there...


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE PLEAS REVIEW THERE ALOT OF CHANGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I AM TRYING TO FILL CHAPTER I WANT DRAMA TO HAPPEN LATER**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASEE REVIEW**

Bella POV

We came back from our amazing holiday at Isle Esme since we took of a few days from school a lot of people were thinking i was pregnant and Isaac was super looking constipated. That morning i decided to use my new car well i just decided to share it with Edward. I just wore a top that clung to my body so i could look like i have a flat stomach and no pregnant stomach, i already have a daughter. Anyways i started wearing skirts and brogues a lot more these days. Black body-con skirt black sheer tights and oxblood brogues also a red top and a oxblood leather jacket.

Edward was just standing in the middle of the room he had his back to me and i jumped on to his back well i attempted to anyway. He knew i was coming and he turned around and kissed me. We started to laugh i grabbed my cross body satchel. I walked out with Edward by my side we sped down the stairs and said goodbye to everyone they reminded me that Nessie and Jake are in the amazon and are staying there for now. I sighed and jumped into the car, i put headphones into my ear and closed my eyes.

We finally reached school no one knew we got a new car besides Isaac and the Cullen's of course, Edward parked the car i spotted Isaac with the seniors, i rushed out of the car and went to embrace him but before i could the idiot Jake came and hugged me, i slapped him and Edward and Isaac came to my sides. Isaac warned him not to do that ever again. Edward liked Isaac because Isaac didn't have repulsive thoughts unlike the others. We realised for first period we had PE and sighed heavily we went to homeroom and stayed there alice and jasper felt very lovey dovey today they were making out at the back of the classroom didn't look like Monsieur Lewis cared.

We walked over to PE and i ran into the girls changing room. I quickly got changed and i walked outside i saw edward kissing some next girl i was heartbroken, i tapped the girl on the shoulder and pulled her away, i ran of crying well dry sobs, isaac saw me and ran after me i ran to the field and i put my back towards him and he patted my shouldur he told me that the girl kissed him and he tried resisting but she was to strong for him. Isaac helped me go back and we had a female coach and she was pretty and nice she let me ditch with Edward to sort our issues out but i refused and asked for Alice instead i discussed my plan with her. The entire day i decided to avoid him.

For the entire day i sat next to Isaac for all the lessons i could see the deep pain in Edward's eyes. I just stared down and looked at my desk i could hear Edward and Isaac whispering it was like screaming to my ears. I asked Isaac to ask Edward for the aston martin car keys. As soon as the bell rang i was the first person to run out Edward followed and so did alice and jasper i heard the teacher whisper what a weird bunch. I jumped into my car and put the keys into the ignition the engine roared, i sped my car out of school. I saw Edward standing there and alice giving him her Porsche car keys he followed me and he kept horning i was driving to the secret meadow beside our house this time i took a different route. I sped even faster and Edward was getting very anxious and worried he called me and i rejected it 4x the fifth time i decided to pick up and listen to him talk i said secret meadow and he knew it...

I finally reached there and left the car in Cullen premises i ran the rest of the way i ditched my oxblood jacket and left in my car i saw Esme in worry, i ran faster and faster towards the meadow before i could go any further Edward was here...

"Bella!" Edward whispered  
I turned around while Edward was still holding onto me. " don't talk to me Edward!" I spoke  
" bella please don't be like this she kissed me i tried but that would mean breaking bones and then expulsion and then Carlisle would be..." Edward uttered i put my finger to his lips  
"Shhh Edward i get it, i lost my mind i love you and i didn't want anyone to be so romantically involved with you as much as i was" i said whilst removing my finger  
"WAS you still are Bella and remember theres no one for me like you." Edward said

I kissed Edward and it started to rain we both were drenched i could see Edward's bronze hair dripping i combed my hand through it . He put me on his back and carried me to his house, everyone was back from school, but emmett and rose had other plans.

"Alice,Jasper how did you come home?" I asked  
"Isaac dropped us off..." Alice mentioned  
"Wow awesome" i said


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is guys a very tense chapter and thank you to ilovecrimedramas for reviews.**

**and hey guys PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD WRITE MORE IF YOU DID**

BELLA POV

I ran upstairs into my extravagant closet and took out some horse riding clothes. Since it was cold outside i stuck to knit leggings and a polo and sweater and boots. I ran back down stairs and walked towards the barn i took my beautiful horse Penelope out and took her into the trails, the air was cold and didn't effect my cold skin i saw Edward sitting there on the bench waiting my arrival. I came off of my horse and put him back into his space. I went and sat next to him and kissed his cheek. He put his arm around me and carried me to the bedroom he washed the dirt of my face and took the branch out of my hair, he could tell we ran into a couple of trees. I could tell Edward was serious about something and he told me that this was our last year in our high school then me and him will be moving out to a College were we could get medical degrees and become doctors so we could help the family out. That night we discussed we were graduating this year anyways so we might as well leave we have already been accepted in the University of Alaska.

I pulled Edward for a kiss and everything turned a bit steamy until alice walked in... She covered her eyes and reminded us what time it was, we didnt realise the time we were so engaged in our talking. Alice took me into the immense closet and picked me out a black body con skirt, tights, purple long sleeve top and a dark purple leather jacket. I slipped on some ankle booties . We decided to go school earlier so we could tell the reception were leaving next month, Rosalie and emmett were in Harvard they were taking a gap year. Alice and Jasper were leaving as well and they were going to forks in a different disguise.

Me and Edward walked to the reception and talked to the lady she said our father called and they know why we did what we did so this was our last year.

Edward POV  
I put my arm around Bella's waist, she rested her beautiful head on my shoulder we walked out and were greeted by our best friend...

" YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING AND DIDNT TELL ME!" Screamed Isaac  
"No..." I uttered  
"Umm Isaac were here for another year and we need to tell you some stuff, today after school your coming to our place." Bella said i was hesitating on what she was going to say and she opened her shield for me to read  
"Edward calm down I'm only telling him were a few years older than he thinks." She thought

Bella POV  
We walked to homeroom together, i jumped onto Isaac's back as a joke and told him i was heavy,and he replied to me saying his little cousin is heavier. I saw Edward watching me looking at me in a loving way.  
We got there to homeroom and some of the girls are saying to Edward...  
"Isaacs stealing your girl dude"  
"Edward you can do better!"  
I looked at them in disbelief and i removed my shield so Edward could read my mind. Isaac put me down and reassured me that he loved me like a sister/bff! I hugged him and the mocking started all over again.

"Bella where's Renessmee?" Isaac questioned  
"Shes gone to the amazon with her boyfriend.." I replied  
"Oh, bella don't tell anyone this but i kind of like Renessmee..." He confessed  
"Wow..."

The entire day went by fast me and the family got home and we were just playing some video games. We got a call from someone... I went to pick it up...  
"Mom its me Nessie"  
"Hi honey what happened you sound worried.."  
"Jacobs..."  
"Jacob what..."  
"Jacobs dead..." She said whilst crying  
"What..." I was shocked i dropped the phone, Edward came to my side and took the phone, he told her were coming to the amazon.

I rushed upstairs, i would cry if i could, i closed the door behind me and sat at the back of the room, i curled up into a ball, and thought about him, and then i remembered Isaac was going to come by tonight i couldnt let him see me like this and then i heard the door bell ring i rushed downstairs and i could see everyone fixed there emotions...Jasper...  
"Hi Isaac"  
"Hey bells"  
"This isn't really a good time but I'm actually a year older than what you think in nineteen and so is Edward. And tomorrow I'm going to the amazon so please tell everyone that.."  
"Okay and wow, why are you going?"  
"Don't worry and please leave.."  
"Okay but something happened to Renessmee.."  
" no and please go." I quickly hugged him and pushed him to the door.  
I ran back upstairs and Edward followed i packed everyones bag and a lot of coats. I hugged Edward and cried tearless sobs, he reassured me that everything was going to be okay. I knew everything was going to be okay but i was worried about nessie.

IF YOUR SEXY AND YOU KNW IT PLEASE REVIEW

ZAINABXOXO

SORRY To all the team jacobs outhere

K


	22. Chapter 22

GUYS i nees reviews pleaseeee review

Bella POV

The family were all ready for the trip to amazon, Jacob's dead and its had a very grave effect on us, especially  
Renessmee... I was dreading meeting my heartbroken daughter but how did this happened...

Carlisle called the school and explained everything, we all set out for the trip, everyone was quiet even Alice. I gave jasper a look and asked him to lighten up the mood. I hugged Edward and i thought about what Isaac said to me when he said he liked Nessie... I removed my shield so Edward could read my mind, i could feel him tense up i stroked his arm, and kissed his cheek. We all walked towards the cab i wore green khaki jeans, some brown combat boots a white sweater and a army green jacket.

We finally reached the amazon, we landed in the amazon and ran the rest of the way. The running gave me time to think about Isaac and Renessmee. I knew what i had to do! I could smell Nessie i ran faster in that direction. I spotted her my poor daughter i could see her beatiful beauty was covered in salty tears. I ran and embraced her i comforted her, i didn't want to ask how why who she didn't look stable enough i turned away and looked at Edward. Jacobs body was there underneath all the rocks and leaves. We had a funeral for him but couldn't perform a proper ceremony without his family. I didn't know what we would say i forks.

After this we left the amazon along with Nessie. We emptied there cottage and hid the memories of Jacob in our house. Everything went back to normal. Emmett and Alice fixed it all with there optimistic behaviours. We had to go back to school, i asked Isaac to come for dinner tonight with Nessie and told him her boyfriends left and gone somewhere very very far and never coming back. He knew what he had to do but his question I've never seen you eat before rang again in his mind before the entire sentence i walked away with Edward.

That night

I got Renessmee ready and told her a friend is coming to dinner so Esme has made steak and creme brûlée, Nessie loves them. She changed into a pretty purple dress which came to her knees since it was strapless she put a blazer on with some ribbons and bows on it. She put some stockings on and wore some ballet flats. I kissed her forehead and sent her downstairs i looked for Edward and finally found him sitting in the closet finding himself an outfit, i gave him a shirt and some trousers, after that he pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck.

"Edward get off me someone will see us." I begged  
"Darling, it doesn't matter and your my wife." He said  
"Well, Isaac is coming and what do you think of him?" I asked  
"Well, he's smart he smells better than the dog, he protects you when I'm not there, he's your best friend and he's a gentlemen." He explained  
"Yes he is and he likes Renessmee I'm talking about that." I corrected  
"Oh, i think it will be good for her to get out of her shell and find someone." He said

He finally let go off me and got changed I got ready into a violet shirt and a black skirt with heels. I followed Edward downstairs and Isaac was already there talking with Nessie in the living room. We crept downstairs. I came and sat on the side of the sofa, i pulled isaacs hand and took him to the corner.

"Isaac," i said  
"Bella," he said  
" what did you talk about to her"  
"Sports, she told me that the Cullen's love baseball, want to play sometime?" He asked  
"Umm sure i guess" i answered

Esme called everyone for dinner i sat next to Edward and Isaac the table was 4 on each side. The food smelled repulsive i pretended to eat but isaac seemed to like it. I nudged Edward. He nudged me back i rearranged my food and cut it into squares. I ate half and told Esme i was done,i sat there patiently waiting for everyone to finish eating.

Everyone was finally done, me Edward and Isaac decided to take a picture for Facebook for Isaac's one we did us all laying on the floor and smiling and I'm in the middle. My one Edward and Isaac kissing my cheeks and for Edward i jumped onto his back kissing his cheek, and Isaac just standing there laughing. We were the best of friends. Me and Edward left the room and Renessmee entered. We spied on them looking from the corner, Nessie went and say next to him and Isaac was turning red.  
"Hi..." Isaac uttered  
"Hey Isaac" Nessie chirped  
"Nessie... I like you there i said it" he said ,me and Edward laughed, Isaac heard us and walked towards us. Me and Edward moved a bit and started to make out. We decided to leave them for there alone time...

Next day after school

Me, Edward and Isaac we walked out of the class room and walked to our cars, i told isaac to follow our car, he got into his car and me and edward got into our, we decided to go to the go cinema to watch silent dead i think it was called that. And then after go to the mall so its empty and easy to find car parking space. That day i wore a long sleeve black dress with lace tights and combat boots with a black and red vest. The movie was very scary, for most the movie me and Edward were making out, Edward read Isaac's thoughts and was thinking about Nessie. After the movie we dropped Isaac's car of at his house and went to the mall. The mall was empty only about 20 people were in there. Me and Edward darted to Ralph Lauren and picked up more clothes. I walked into tiffany's and spotted the perfect bracelet. It had a thin but sturdy chain with 2 heart charms engraved e and b i saw it and fell in love with it. The bracelet was encrusted with diamonds. I saw the price and jumped in and bought it. Edward put it on my wrist and kissed my hand. We shopped in Chanel abit. Isaac looked happy he bought some stuff. We started to joke around more after half an hour we walked into the parking lot and saw 5 strange men who looked like they were in there late twenties. I clinged onto Edwards arms and one of the men said leave the chick and we will leave you alive. I started to hyperventilate we weren't really allowed to rip his head off. Our car wasn't far away from us, Isaac came and stood in front of me, Edward and Isaac shielded me until we got into the car. I called 911 and they soon came, they were wanted rapists who raped young teens. I was horrified... Edward hugged me and Isaac reassured me that everything was fine. That night we dropped Isaac home and sped home. I felt quite romantic today. I pulled Edward's tie and headed towards the room. That night we talked, since tomorrow was friday night we were going to go to a club to look more human but we weren't planning on drinking, on my wedding i drank so that was cool.

That morning

I didn't want to go to school that day but we had to, i checked the weather and hoped for sun, instead of sun it was going to rain the entire day, i pulled on some PINK yoga leggings and a PINK hoody. I searched for my navy hunter wellington boots, i couldn't find them any where. I went to Alice's room and walked in on her kissing Jasper i covered my eyes and apologised, she was still in her Pj's and i asked her why she wasn't ready we had school. She reminded me that it was blood testing today in Biology so we were planning on ditching school. I sprinted to my room and saw that Edward was still undressed in bed under the covers. I closed the door behind me and jumped to Edward's side. He caressed my cheek moved my hair out of my way. I reached for my phone and texted Isaac that me and Edward had a special hangover so were planning on ditching that day but we were still on for the club party. Edward sighed and sat up in my bed, i walked into the closet and removed my clothes but stood there in my underwear and bra. Edward got up and pulled me towards him, we climbed onto the bed, and kissed passionatley. I reached for my laptop and finished of some homework we had left to do. After i finished that i checked my email. I saw email from my... Mom. I hadn't talked to her in a while she doesn't even know about Renessmee i even forbid Charlie to tell her. The email stated that she wanted to visit soon, and to see if i was lying about mine and Edwards relationship still intact. Why does everyone under estimate us. I went on facebook and got tons of friend requests from people in my school, and a message from a girl Avril.

"Bella Cullen, stay away from my man Isaac he's mine and i will make him mine no matter what happens if you want Isaac give me your Edward"

I laughed at the messaged and closed my laptop, i pulled Edward out of bed and asked him if he wanted to hunt or not, he said we had to the club was going to be full of sweaty hormonal teens and its going to be unpleasant so he suggested to hunt for longer this time. He kissed my foreheard and we set off. We go onto our private land and we walked, we could smell human, after 2 mins of walking we saw a couple making out, the girl was a tall red head whilst the boy was huge man. We walked over to them and tapped them on the Back.

"Excuse me why the fuck did you touch me?" Asked the red head  
"Excuse me, why are you on our land?" I replied  
"This isn't your land its Cullen property you know that mansion there, its theres and looking at the way you dress doesn't look like something A rich person would wear." She said  
"We are the Cullen's..."  
"Sure you Are..." They laughed  
" heres our id" Edward said  
"Well. Sorry please don't get us in trouble for trespassing." Said the red head

We laughed and carried on walking...

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, i forgot to wrote something ive fixed it so yeah. I DNT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I OWN ZAINAB AND ADAM**

BELLA POV

Tonight, I was getting dolled up my pale white skin was glowing i wore some bright red lipstick and a smokey eye. I wore a tight one shoulder sapphire blue dress. I wore some strappy black heels. I curled my hair and added a blue bow.  
Edward wore a shirt and some black trousers and his usual black formal shoes. He put on his blazer and i grabbed my clutch. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my perfect pale white legs and arms. I pulled on some black tights and some lace fingerless gloves. We headed out of the door finally. We picked up Isaac on the way, he looked happy to get his groove on. It took forever to get there, Isaac's home was far away from the club. We finally got there, the line was very long, i saw Edward give the bouncer a hundred dollar bill to let us go in, we got inside finally, we didn't drink anyway like it was going to affect us in anyway. Isaac drank a lot but he did get his groove on. He puked a couple of times, which was bad. We finally got home, i texted Isaac's mom telling her he's staying at my place. Me and Edward carried him upstairs, i would of just held him in one arm but trying to be more human you know. I laid him down on the couch and spinted to dads doctor room and got a couple of aspirins and a bottle of water. I walked into our closet and grabbed some less dressier cloths for me and Edward to wear. I tried looking for Edward couldn't find him anywhere i could smell him i found him in the garden lying shirtless by the pool, mom wanted the house to have a summer edge, i couldn't feel the coldness anyway, i pulled of my dress and put the shirt i bought for Edward on, i lay down next to him on the grass. I put my head on his cold chest. He kissed my forehead, we lay down staring at the stars.  
"Bella" edward said  
"Yes Edward" i spoke  
"You do realise this was our last day of school right, were seniors in 2 months right.."  
"Oh yeah thats cool anyway were going to leave half way anyway." I replied  
"Bella, tomorrow my friends Zainab and Adam are coming to stay with us." He announced  
"Wow is the girl asian or something."  
"She kind of is."

That night Edward carried me to our room we pretended to sleep, that morning i could tell Isaac was sobering up, i pretended to sleep while Edward was texting alice to get her to do something. Isaac tapped me on the shouldour and i woke up.  
"Morning Love" edward said  
"Morning hun" i replied  
"Hey Bella" isaac said  
"Hi, are you sober now?" I asked  
"Yeah, probably are you going to drop me off and if you are when?" He asked  
"Yes don't worry i told your mom already. And probably after you have breakfast and shower." I replied  
"Oh okay meet you downstairs." He said and ran off  
"Edward when are Zainab and Adam going to arrive?" I asked patiently  
"Umm probably in the afternoon." He replied

I hopped out of bed and went into the shower i accidentally left the door unlocked i undressed out of my pajamas and got into the shower. I stood there for a few minutes and i could feel someone rubbing my back. I turned around to see Edward, his beautiful gold eyes gleaming at me. He stood there the warm water dripping off of his stunning bronze hair. He combed his fingers through my hair. I didn't need to wash it since i washed it yesterday. We hopped out of shower wrapping a towel around us. We walked out the shower and Isaac was there sitting on the couch staring at us in disgust. If i were human i would be as red as a tomato. Edward covered me with his body and took steps to the closet. We finally got in there and locked the door i gave him a sigh of relief and tryed to figure out what i would wear. I spotted some black shorts, some sheer tights, a white studded collar shirt. Lastly a leather jacket with leather boots. I dried my hair with the towel and brushed it out. As soon as my hair was dry i put it in a side fishtail braid. I exited the vast closet and told Edward i was going to drop Isaac off i told him i was dropping him home off early because i had a few errands to run. When i meant that i mean i needed to hunt before i sucked the life out of my best friend or my daughter. My throat was on fire, i dropped Isaac off home and his mom was there she asked me a few questions and i sensibly answered them. I rushed home parked my car and i got a text from Edward saying that Nessie is going to live on her own for a few weeks wanting some space. I ran onto the green land searching and prowling for my prey which i was planning on killing. I came across an unrecognisable scent, i walked toward that direction and saw two people leaning over a mountain lion. I whispered vampire and the man came towards me vampire speed, in the moment of time he may of not recognised my scent. He covered my mouth with his hand and begged me not to say anything i pushed him off me and told him i was a vampire i proved it to him by running at top speed and killing an elk which was in the distance.

After that event i rushed home and told Edward whom i met i took my shield off so Edward could see who i was talking about and he said thats Zainab and Adam our family friends. Carlisle helped them in the time of need. And there back stories they will tell them. And i looked at myself in the mirror and i looked like a murderer i was covered in blood, so i think i should get changed. I wore a black skirt, and a striped sweater which covered half the skirt, tights and some red converse. I went downstairs and i thought i should talk to Nessie at her house. I whispered Edward and he was there, i told him of my intention and that i should be back in a few hours. I dived into the forest and scavenged for Nessie's cottage,i finally found it and knocked on her door. I found her in her bedroom looking at her old stuff. I could smell Jacob's clothes. I walked in and could see a few tears across her face. I sat down next to her and wiped her tears.  
"Mom i miss him" Renessmee whispered  
"Honey, we all do but can you tell him how he died?" I asked  
"He died in an accident we were driving across the motorway and a huge truck drive into us, i dived out on time but i got a few scratches and cuts. But he died..." She said  
"Aww baby you dont need to be upset maybe it wasnt meant to be... And darling what do you think of isaac?" I asked  
"Isaac, the hot one your best friend he seems awesome, hes smart hes good looking his awesome green eyes made me melt, his perfect white teeth and his smile oh his smile is awesome." She announced i laughed a little  
"Sounds like you like him like him" i teased  
"I think i do.." She replied whilst turning red  
"Well let me call him..." I said

I grabbed my phone out and dialed his number and called him. I handed my phone over to Nessie and she asked him out, tonight they have a date, at Chez Platypus. They took forever to talk and i attempted to talk Nessie into living with us she finally agreed and i destroyed her house by kicking a wall. Im to strong, i feel how Edward felt when i was human. We ran home, finally and it was cool.  
Zainab and Adam were here and i greeted them.  
"Hey Zainab, Hey Adam..."  
"Bella what are you doing here?" Asked Adam  
"Umm i live here." I said whilst going and sat down next to Edward  
"Ohhh you must be the new addition" Zainab said  
"Yeah as a vampire but when i was human i was part of there family." I said  
"What do you mean?" Adam asked  
"Im Edwards wife and that girl that walked in is our daughter." I announced  
"Yes she is, the girl was born whilst she was very my story is: 90 years ago i mysteriously fell off a cliff, when i was a human i was a very very strong fighter, i did martial arts, and i was very very strong. Also i would answer questions before people would answer them. One night i fell down fifty feet i broke my leg and my rib cage and i was bleeding heavily. Alec from the Volturi changed me he became attracted to my beauty. He thought i would be hid mate, i couldn't i didn't love him. One night i was tracking someone following there scent. Until i came across a plane crash and adam was the only survivor, i saved his life by changing him i fell in love with him and changed him for myself. The time he woke up, i was there with him. We went back to the Volturi and asked if we could leave and marry. They let us, since then we have been together. My gift is to manipulate your thoughts and i can see what your thinking also i can break your shield for me to read you." Zainab announced  
"Wow..." I said  
"My stories a lot simpler i was a business man and i was traveling. My plane crashed and i was saved by my angel my true love, my gift is i know the future i can tell whats going to happened, unlike alice who sees it i know what going to happened. Including any specie." Adam announced  
"Double wow." I said whilst everyone laughed...


	24. Chapter 24

GUYS I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH I GOT TEN REVIEWS ON MY LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS IT MEANS ALOT AND TODAY I REACHED 60 REVIEWS. MEANS A LOT TO ME 3 I LOVE YOU EVERYONE!

Bella POV  
I started to observe Edward, he was in the garden with Zainab, the girl was seriously annoying me, she was taking away my man from me. And for alice she and adam were by the stables talking, i hissed at Zainab and Jasper growled at Adam. I got up from my seat from sitting next to mom and i moved to Jasper. I put my shield over me and jasper so alice or adam couldnt see our future and i kept my shield very strong i didn't want Zainab to read either of our minds. We both went outside and put up a charade that we like liked each other more than siblings. We went and stood in between Edward and Zainab and Alice and Adam. Jasper kissed my hand and suggested to run away. Jasper could feel the jealousy coming from both Alice and Edward. They both came rushing, getting irritated that there soul mates were running away to be together.

"Jasper, how could you?" Alice muttered and so did Edward  
" What? You two were flirting with Zainab and Adam so how do you think we feel?" Jasper asked with a puppy dog face.  
"Bella, don't worry I'm not taking your man and i don't want you to think I'm a bitch, but we were just planning the trip us four were planning on talking later tomorrow." Zainab Replied looking at me  
"Oh where are we going?" I asked while Alice and Jasper walked off  
"Umm, Isle Esme" Edward replied  
"What!" I squealed  
"Yes!"! He said

I grabbed Edwards hand and grabbed his hand and took him to our bedroom. I spotted in the pool that Adam and Zainab were making out, in there clothes. I pulled a robe on and jumped out the window i through them the key to the guest bedroom and warned them not to break anything or i would be very very upset.

1 week later in Isle Esme

I sat on the hammock on the beach while Edward was next to me stroking my head. I sat there quietly, thinking when... We heard a sudden scream it sounded like Zainab, adam was out hunting all day. We rushed over to see what had happened.

We saw a man leaning over her, he smelt very unpleasant, it was a vampire, he had pale white skin with strawberry blonde hair, he had bright crimson red eyes. He reminded me of Tanya. I ran towards him and pulled him off of Zainab.  
"Bella." Zainab said whilst hugging me, Edward came behind me and held Zainab.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" I asked  
"None of your concern, i am here to kill this hideous women and her mate adam, they killed my Brother." Spoke the intruder  
"ZAINAB! My love are you alright?" Asked Adam whilst he  
Hugged Zainab  
"Yes Adam, Lucas the lunatics brother is trying to kill us." Zainab said  
"What did you call my brother, i will kill you! Im going to kill you anyways!"shouted the man whilst pouncing on Zainab

I pounced on the man and grabbed his head, i tried pulling his head off while Edward hit him and pushed him and jumped on his back, his head was finally off. I rushed into the house and grabbed a lighter from the kitchen and sprinted as fast as lightning towards the dead body. Before the body joined again, i burned the body.

After the traumatising event Adam decided to take Zainab home, there residence they live in is in Forks at the moment. We rented out our house to them. And people noticed there perfection so there known as Carlisle's youngest cousins. They were planning on staying here for two more nights. Since it was still sun out. We decided to go for a walk all of us. I got into my outfit, and my royal blue bikini complimented my pale white skin, with that i wore white denim shorts and flip flops. I stood there with Edward. His arm around me and my head on his body. He was shirtless only wearing swimming trunks. Zainab and Adam finally came out. Zainab was wearing, a beautiful bikini, a floral bikini and pink shorts. Her beautiful light brown long straight hair reached her back. Her perfect body, she had long perfect legs. She made me so jealous. After me looking at her, she wanted to do head start with me. She told me that she felt jealous of me that i had such a perfect life. I even got the experience to have a child. Her and Adam yearn for children, but cannot. She looked like she was going to cry. Her joyful face and eyes, were filled with sadness. I pulled her into a hug and we sprinted back to our mates. We caught there scents and rushed to them. I hugged Edward and felt i was away from him for to long. I whispered how grateful i was of him. Adam and Zainab left before we could even breath. We started to walk towards the exotic jungle, we caught the sight of a waterfall and we saw a horrible sight. Adam and Zainab having a make out session in the waterfall. We groaned and screamed get a room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Guys i have no idea what to write later on. Im planning on writing a new fan fiction

Hope you guys enjoy PLEASE PLEASE review i love them xxxx  
Zainab xxxx

Bella POV

Me and Edward were finally home. I didn't like staying away from home for long, i wonder whats going to happened to me when me and Edward go off to college, staying without my baby Nessie and my lovely brother and sisters. Everyone was acting very weird for the past few days. I finally asked carlisle what, issue was.

"Dad why is everyone acting weird?" I asked  
"Your best friend Isaac's family have moved away and Isaac is missing..." He announced  
"WHAT? We have to find him." I shouted  
"Bella calm down we know where he is. He's right here, with Renessmee" he replied  
"What? Im confused" i said  
"Bella, Nessie was on a cliff with Isaac on a date she fell off the cliff and Isaac saved her but he fell of as well. She brought him to me, i changed him." He announced  
"Wow all that happened and no one told us! Does Edward know!" I asked  
"Yes, thats the reason why they took you to isle Esme." He replied  
"Wow, were is Isaac?" I asked  
"Upstairs with Nessie in there room,"  
I rushed off into there room , and saw them hugging, and kissing, but they were fully clothed, i was surprised he had self control to be around Nessie, thats what you do to be with your true love. But there closet was empty all in suitcases. Isaac pulled me into a hug, and said he's glad we met. I asked him if he knew what Nessie was to me. He still thought shes my adoptive sister. I told him she was mine and Edward biological daughter, Nessie sat there laughing. I told him my original age was 24 Nessie is half human and half hybrid she is technically 6 but shes mentally and physically 18.. He got super mad and angry that we kept it from him. They later told me that there moving to isle Esme for a few years until our next move and or the missing case cools down...

1 week later

No one was at home, Nessie and Isaac were gone to isle Esme, Rosalie and Alice were gone shopping for the day, emmett and jasper went hunting, Esme was with the Denali's and lastly carlisle was at the hospital. Me and Edward lay in the closet, i was in shorts and a tank top. Edward rolled onto me and started to plant kisses on my neck,then onto my lips. I tangled my cold pale fingers into his bronze messy hair. We got into the moment until someone knocked onto the door. We got changed like ninjas, i changed into a black long sleeve shirt and a furry vest over it and black short skirt, with black tights and black converse. I walked downstairs like a human, but i couldn't smell human, so the visitor is probably a vampire...  
I answered the door, and a medium size girl, with red hair and red eyes and pale skin. She looked evil to me , i asked how i could help and she asked for HER Edward, i replied there only a MY Edward here. She pushed me out the way and i got into a defensive position. I heard Edward calling my name and he said he would be down in a second. He jumped down and explained to me that this was his ex girlfriend from sixty years ago and who has no importance in his life. Her name was Vanessa, and she was physically older than Edward by 5 years. That made me feel uncomfortable because i was a year older than Edward. Anyways they started to argue. She seemed very mean and she looked very strong, i pulled Edward to the side and pushed the weird women out of the house and locked the door, it was raining outside anyway. I pulled the house blinds quickly and vampire proofed the entire house. Edward grabbed my hands and sat me down next to him on the couch on his lap.  
"Bella,do you trust me?" He asked  
"Edward i trust you more than anyone in this world..." I replied  
"Then you should know this, i don't love her.." He said  
"I know." I smiled and hugged him  
"Bella i love you..." He said  
"I love you to" i said

We heard a knock on the door and i got into defensive position again. It was alice and Rosalie,they cut there trip short and came home to tell us who that girl was. Edward explained everything to her and Alice told me that in Edward's and my future there isn't a point where he would even think about cheating on me... I giggled a little bit.

Next Day

Everyone was at home the entire day since it was a bank holiday, we all were in sweats. Me and Emmett wanted to go hiking and i forced Edward into coming with me and the rest of the family. There was a storm coming in 1 hour so we should play baseball instead... I started to squeal like a pig, i rushed upstairs and grabbed Edward with me we had to leave in 10 mins if we wanted to play during the thunder . I grabbed a baseball uniform and rushed downstairs, everyone was ready waiting for us in Emmett's monster styled jeep.

We reached there and started to play i decided to be the bowler instead of alice, my style of fighting had changed as well i started to do kicks and jumps. Alice teached me how to be as flamboyant and as graceful as she was. We practiced ballet which made me even more flamboyant. I started to become better at the game, the girls were winning until we were inturrupted by a unusual scent, me and Edward knew this scent it was Vanessa, this scenario reminded me of the first baseball game i played with the Cullen's when James's coven showed up. This time Carlisle talked most trying to convince her to go away and let us live in peace, she finally gave offered shelter to her and she stayed in our house. One day i was just sitting in my room on the laptop talking to Becky, we were discussing Nessie's wedding and how everything happened. No one was at home only me and Vanessa; i walked into the garden to talk to my horse Satin. Until Vanessa came and attacked me she grabbed my throat and pinned me to the ground. She threatened me and warned me if i didn't leave Edward. She would kill my human family and friends and wouldn't even spare my parents even Phil. I would cry if i could. I went upstairs and left a little note in Alice's purse "Don't find me until shes dead, tell Edward i love him and i will be at the place where we go for justice Volterra..." I left the note and grabbed my credit card i booked a ticket and left for volterra i covered my self in a hoody and gloves and a head scarf. I saw a car similar to the the Porsche me and Alice stole grand theft auto. I sped down the high way and walked into the Volturi room. Marcus, the lovely him asked of my presence. They agreed to let me stay for as long as needed.

Edward POV  
My Bella where is she, i cannot find her neither can Alice. Vanessa has done something, why oh why Bella. My Beautiful Bella... I would cry if possible. I walked into Alice and Jaspers room, she had a vision she rummaged through her purse and found a note it smelled like Bella as well. Alice read it and muttured VANESSA... I knew it was because of her. She was with the Volturi, i knew they would keep her safe. Me and alice planned to get rid of Vanessa first luring her into a trap. I thought the meadow was the best place. She tried kissing me until Alice landed along with Jasper and Emmett, Vanessa was strong and i could hear her repulsive thoughts. We didn't kill her though. We took her to the Volturi for justice... We pushed her in and asked the Volturi to get rid of her. Marcus decided to do it since he had a daughterly affection for Bella. We finally reached home after this unusual day of events. And Alice came to the rescue...

Please Review, and you will increase the shelf life of smiles across nations :) xxxx


	26. Chapter 26

**_Guys, two more chapters left, next chapter is going to be forwarded A LOT like 5 years later. Sorry about that guys. And thanks for reviews and guys im sorry if im not making it exciting enough i really need to finish this story :(_**

Chapter 26

After Summer

I was super excited for the first day of school but missed Isaac at the same time. Me and Edward got ready for school and knew we had PE today, me and Alice took our Ballet clothes, since at lunch we were teaching the 7th graders Ballet. I changed into some dark jeans a grey high low basic long sleeve top and a pink circle scarf. I put some grey combat boots on and a brown jacket. I packed my PE kit into my bag and put all my books in my bag. I rushed downstairs and got into my car. Edward got in alongside me patting my back. He knew what i was thinking about even though i hadn't removed my shield. I removed my shield and let Edward read my thoughts. We got to school quickly and in the meantime i was reading a book. We got out of the car and realised we had reached late and we darted for homeroom. We had pe next and i realised i packed my uniform wrong i bought crop leggings, a sports bra and a neon yellow off the shoulder crop top. I sighed and decided to live with it i got changed quickly. I couldn't find my crop top and i was standing there with a sports bra on. My flat stomach and my figure was being showed off. A girl came up to me and said what do you do to keep a perfect figure, what do you eat? How comes you don't sweat?she bombarded me with questions.. I replied i work out i love hiking and sports, i don't eat much, i love my apples though and i do sweat but i don't have fat in my body that my body will need to sweat and i only sweat in very hot climates and if i run for a VERY long time. Me and my brother have weird sweat glands. After that sentence i found my top and went to the field. Girls were doing rugby against the guys. I had the ball and i was running at the front, Edward sprinted to me and jumped on me i was on the floor and Edward was on me. We started to laugh and Jasper and Alice came behind us and helped us up. So the girls won thanks to me and Alice. After Pe we had French and then Biology. Seniors could leave half way today. French wasn't interesting, we were learning the stuff we already knew. Biology was interesting, the same stuff we did when me and Edward met. We left and went home, i was eager to go home to meet my wonderful mother. She asked me to go give Dad his briefcase he left it at home and he forgot the house keys as well. I agreed and Edward was out horseback riding with Rosalie or something. I got into my beautiful mercedes, and left for the hospital.  
I approached the receptionist..  
"Hi can i meet Dr Cullen please?" I asked  
"Why, have you got an appointment with him?" She replied  
"No..." I said  
"Well, are you with him or something?" She said cheekily  
"NOO... He's my..." She interrupted me before i could finish  
"Your boyfriend, you should know he is married..." She interrupted  
"Excuse me he's my dad.." I finished  
"Oh, hes in room 24.." She said  
"Thank you." I left

I walked to his room and greeted him and hugged him, he asked how my day was and i decided to go home with him. Since i already had a medical degree so i was allowed. I gave him his briefcase and his keys. I asked if i could drive his car but dad didn't allow anyone to touch his car besides mom of course. Until a doctor came in he looked about 40, he asked who i was and i said I'm his daughter, he called his daughter on his cell phone and she came in, she had pale skin and dark red hair, she was really pretty, she seemed really nice. She asked whose mercedes was outside, was the president here. I laughed and said no its my car. She grunted and left the room, her dad winked at me, and said..  
"Dad!" I said  
"Yes pumpkin?" Dad replied  
"The doctor man keeps flirting with me." I said  
"Dr demarco please leave right now, before i get you fired for flirting with a minor" dad said sternly  
"Sorry" the doctor said before leaving

We both started to chuckle, he was going to leave now and then come for his night shift, i waited for dad to finish putting his stuff away, i told dad i was going shopping so tell alice to meet me there, before i could finish my sentence alice was already here, at the door, she ran instead because we had my car, we left and i sped down the highway. She knew what i wanted to do and that was buy new clothes for dad, and buy some new shoes, for myself. I was alice now anyway. I parked my car and walked into Ralph Lauren. I bought tons of polo's and shirts in neutral colours. We came out and we saw the same group of men in the parking lot and in Ralph Lauren, we didn't pay much attention to them, we spotted a beautiful dress in free people. We looked at the dresses and tried them on. We went to the cash register and payed for the dresses. We walked out and saw the same group of men. They approached us...  
"Hey Girls..." Said the man  
"Umm...Hi..." I hesitated  
"So beautiful.. Are you single." He winked at me  
"No I'm married and i have a daughter..." I replied sternly  
"Ohh, how about you pixie.." He said  
"Excuse me and no I'm married to..." Alice replied

We both laughed and went home. Edward was waiting for me, he had good news for me... We were going to FORKS... To stay with charlie for two days. Esme got us off of school because we both got a bad cold... Doctors approved. I was as happy as i was on my wedding day, no i was way happier...  
Our bags were ready and our plane was going to leave in 1 hour so we had to leave now if we wanted to go. I nodded and got into a car alice was going to drive us that night. I jumped about in my seat... Finally at the airport, we checked in and did all the airport security stuff. We finally got onto our plane, i wanted to massacre the passengers there and then, i hadn't hunted for a week. I made a mental note to go hunting before i went to meet my dad.

We finally reached Charlie's house, we hunted and made ourself look presentable. It was very late at night and he looked tired. He pulled me into a hug, but he didn't really like Edward that much so they only shook hands. He helped us into the house and he reminded us of the loss of Jacob... I would cry if i could. We didn't bring Nessie up yet, and we weren't planning onto. After a few hours of talking, we both went upstairs to my room, my room looked transformed. From a teenage girls bedroom, to a blue guest bedroom, the bed was bigger and i remembered the old memories i had here, but weren't as clear to my vampire eyes. I changed into some pyjamas, i wasn't going to sleep but Charlie didn't need to know that. I got into a blue night dress. It came mid thigh and had lace on the chest area. I pulled a blue gown over it. Edward started to kiss my neck. And my back was towards him, i span around and started to kiss him even more passionately. We got into the moment until we heard someone clearing there throat. We looked to see who it was and it was Charlie, he was as red as a tomato. He apologised and just wanted to know what we were going to eat for breakfast, we asked him not to worry, instead we were going out for breakfast. He left the room and Edward shut the door. We carried on doing, things...

Next morning

I lay on Edward's rock hard pale white chest, his skin felt warm to my skin. I looked into his deep gold eyes and got lost into. The blanket was wrapped around us, covering our naked bodies. He started to tickle me and i started to laugh. He started to tease me. I pulled him out of the bed so we could get changed. It was raining a lot that night and this morning. Im happy that i packed some boots. I got into a blue sweater with a black body con skirt with tights and boots. Edward reminded me we didn't have our car so. Edward took my ugly, old orange chevy to the Cullen house to get our mercedes. Until that i decided to talk to Charlie...  
"Bella..." Charlie said  
"Yeah dad?" I answered  
"Are you happy with Edward..?" He asked  
"Yes; I'm more than happy, he loves me takes care of me provides for me and protects me.." I said  
"Wow, you guys lasted 6 years; you lasted longer than me and your mother..." He joked  
"Yes, but you guys weren't made for each other , you were made for sue...and mom was probably made for phil" i stated  
"Yeah, your right Bella." He states whilst kissing my forehead.

I heard a knock on the door and i went to answer it, it was Mrs Newton and Mrs Webber. I answered it and they gasped at me. They started taunting me.  
"Bella, Bella Swan, is that you?" Mrs Webber said  
"Its Bella Cullen and yes it is me..." I answered  
"Aww where is Edward did he leave you already?" Mrs newton said, that annoyed me so much  
"Edward went to pick up our car,and no we have been together for 6 years and never fought, so please don't say things you don't know about.." I announced a horn came and Edward was here  
"Here is Edward right now" i said

Edward got out of his car and kissed me and then greeted the ladies, i told charlie to come out so we could leave. Edward drove his car and i sat next to him, while Charlie was sitting at the back, i received a phone call from Isaac. I started whispering that we were with a human so we couldn't talk. Heartbroken he put the phone down. We reached the fancy diner and it looked like it was having a Breakfast rush. Edward reserved a table knowing this, we told them our names and we walked off to the table. The food made me feel sick, why don't any restaurants carry animal blood. I ordered scrambled eggs and toast, and a glass of orange juice. The waitress kept staring at my edward, i released my shield and edward kissed me before i was concentrating. The waitress gave me a look, i smiled back, and started talking to everyone.  
"Charlie,do you like me?" Edward asked  
"What do you mean?" Charlie said  
"Like I'm your son in law, did you ever approve of us..." Edward said  
"Umm...well i didn't approve, but Bella was happy... And sure your a nice guy just you taking Bella away from forks..." Charlie announced  
"Thank you...sir" Edward replied

I started giggling, i started thinking of random moments. I started taking a deeper interest for fashion, and what outfits i wanted to start wearing, i checked the weather forecast for today and it was going to be nicer weather later on in the day. I told Edward lets go back to the cottage, after this.

I told charlie, he seemed sad about it, but then i invited him over for dinner tonight At the cottage. He seemed excited for that. Edward paid for the meal and we got into our car dropped charlie off at his house and then went grocery shopping. I walked into whole foods and walked into the meat section and got some mince, i was going to make lasagna. I grabbed my ingredients and went home. I put the ingredients in the kitchen in the cottage and went straight to the living room, i started catching up on my favourite show Pretty Little Liars. I lay on the couch and if i were human, i would have a bowl of chips or popcorn, that sounds disgusting to me. Edward came and stood by the couch i was laying on. I started to giggle, he picked me up, he sat down and put his legs on the sofa, and then put me down on his lap, i lay down on him and put my head to his chest. I knew he wasn't interested in watching this but i made him. I started questioning him about random things. I could tell he was upset about something. I sat up and grabbed his hands...  
"Edward..." I called  
"Yes my love." He replied  
"are you okay? You seem sad..." I said  
"Umm im not sad.." He said  
"Look me in the eye and tell me that.." I said  
"Fine, I'm upset, your dad doesn't like me..." He said  
"He does don't you remember he said he likes you.." I said  
"I read his mind, he hates me because i..i...left.." He stuttered  
"Edward, forget about it okay..." I said, i wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him closely. We heard a knock on the door and it was human... Edward burst out laughing and told me to answer the door. I approached the door. And a 17 year old teen was standing there well dressed holding a pizza box. I was confused and he asked me out. I was going to tell him i was married, before i could finish Edward came out of nowhere and started kissing my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. The poor boy gave off heartbroken vibes of his body and left on his motorbike which reminded me of J...a..k..e, the smile on my face faded and i shut the door behind me. I told Edward lets go hunting or racing. He agreed and we set off, i didn't hold his hand this time and i ran on my own. I was faster than Edward, faster then i was as a newborn...

We stopped and Edward was confused on how i was so fast, i commented that for the past year, my powers have been developing more and i had a secret power. He was keen on knowing and i looked him in the eye and showed him a picture of the first time we met...  
He gasped in shock and had smiles across his face. The sun started to go go down and i realised i had to make dinner for charlie, i dragged Edward to the kitchen, and started to prepare the meal. As the lasagna was cooking i went to the closet and changed clothes, i decided to be very very casual since i was only having dinner with my husband and dad. I pulled on a HUGE red Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans and grey UGG boots. To keep our human charade up. I wore some glasses with clear lens and put some red dots on my forehead to make it appear i have a tiny bit of a break out, i let my mahogany curls loose. Edward wore a similar outfit but wore toms instead of Uggs and a plaid shirt instead of a hoody. As soon as i got down the house was nicely clean and had a floral scent. The table was set and the food was put into serving dishes for desert Edward made fruit salad. Charlie had finally came, he was formally dressed and questioned our appearance. We told him it wasn't black tie formal, we weren't eating at the purple lobster.

He Digged into the food and we were leaving the next night anyway. I didn't hesitate on dropping the food on my lap, the food disgusted me. Charlie came and sat on the couch with some beer and the tv remote, i grabbed my iPad and started reading a book on it. I pretended to fall asleep as did Edward...

Edward POV

Charlie was wide awake and woke me up i yawned and had a pretend sleeping Bella at my side. Charlie told me to take Bella to our bedroom so she could sleep comfortably there. I reminded him that there was a flat screen tv in there so he could go there. I directed him to the room and carried Bella to our large room. I gave her a pair of pyjamas and took her to the couch kisses all over her forehead. We got inturupted again... By charlie i swear me and Bella need alone time. Charlie started to think  
I told you to let her sleep not kiss her! I started laughing out of nowhere..

Charlie POV

Wow Bella's cottage is BEAUTIFUL, she married well, but i don't like the groom. I told him to take my daughter to sleep instead he kissed her. I never approved of this but i could see how much they were for perfect for each other, i still cant believe they lasted six years, i know people have gone longer but it was a teen marriage. I went to the room provided and turned the tv on, there was a mini fridge and everything...  
Clock turned 2 am i decided to go asleep now, i checked on Bella and they were fast asleep in each others arms.

Next Morning

Bella POV  
Tonight we had to leave and go back to horrid school, absolutely not fair...  
I thought a lot last night, about Isaac and Nessie. I cant believe my Best friend is with my Daughter, well second time this has happened but i think Jake wasn't really a perfect match since he was a shapeshifter, Isaac and Nessie are perfect...

PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHERRY ON TOP


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Guys if you want a look of the house if you have an iphone, ipad or ipod download homedesign story and my storm id is britishbaby218, there is the actual house i attempt to describe. Btw its the house they stay in for the university thing.

1 year later

Bella POV

We graduated from high school and we were in the university of Alaska. We didn't want to live on campus since we would have to Sleep, which was impossible for us. So there was a beautiful big house. It had white interior and a white theme in the house. I decorated the house beautifully. The living room had a grand piano and a big leather corner sofa, a big fireplace a flat screen tv and beautiful furniture. Our bedroom was huge, it had a lovely white bed, a red sofa and giant shoe rack. Book shelves and etc

Me and Alice had done some back to school shopping and bought a ton of clothing for the harsh climate and i bought a new laptop. Some new gadgets and i got some new bling to show of my martial status. Around our house we had tons of pictures on the walls, of our lovely family. That morning the first day of university was going to start for us. We had the same professors for most of our lectures. I packed my bag and lay out the clothes i was going to wear. Mh My outfit was going be my white converse, mint jeans and a white and black stripy sweater. On top i wore a leather jacket.I curled my hair and grabbed my stuff. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged, him towards the car, i drove my fancy car and parked it. We walked into the reception to get our id cards and etc

We walked into the first room and got a lot of gasps and glances. A lot of people just presumed we were brother and sister, but until we were asked for out martial status, we weren't going to show it off. I wanted to become a doctor like Carlisle and Edward joined me into this profession. Why did people have to stare and point. I felt like screaming out STOP STARING ITS RUDE! But that would make me seem rude, i absolutely hate and will always hate attention. Thats why i don't like going school. Humans are so annoying. I got my laptop out of its case and started to take notes. The professor kept picking on me and kept saying BEAUTIFUL BELLA, like seriously my husband is right next to me. I got the answers right always, Carlisle taught me this stuff and technically i can get a degree right now. 1st period was over and we had biology next then i had a free period. But unfortunately we have homework, i will probably just do in my free period. It was really nice weather today, just no sun. I went out and sat down on the bench provided i got my laptop out and my books out. Since i had 2 free periods today, Edward was going to be coming in 20 mins so i carried on doing my homework and i went on Facebook in the mean time, the university provided wifi for the students. I saw that alice was online and she started talking to me, she helped me with my homework. She told me that the family were probably going to come meet us soon, I was missing the family a lot... Especially my baby Nessie...

Finally the twenty mins were up, Edward was walking to me and waving while another student was coming, at the same time.  
"Hey beautiful..." He said  
"Do we know each other?" I asked  
"No but we soon will, theres a party tonight in my friends room" He announced  
"Ive got other plans tonight..." I replied  
" who is that dude whose always by your side.." He interrupted  
"Im her Husband" Edward finished  
"Wow, you guys seem really young though, like nineteen..." The boy said  
"Yeah, we got married at eighteen and were twenty by the way and my names Edward." He clarified  
"Ohhh, I'm Zayn by the way." He announced  
"Im Bella..." I interrupted  
We started talking all of us until a girl passed by we could tell Zayn was drooling all of her. He told us her name and what she was studying and a bunch of other stuff we didn't care about..  
"So do you guys live on campus, if you do wheres your room?" Zayn asked  
"No, we live in our own house since we are married we like our privacy and etc" i murmured  
"Wow, can i drop by sometime?" He said  
"Umm... Sure i guess..." Edward stuttered

He walked away to catch up with the girl.. Her name was Abigail Burr, she was petite and had a bob cut, she had really light brown hair mixed with blonde streaks. She was so beautiful, she wanted to become a musician, but for her parents sake, she dropped that and became a fashion designer and stylist. I seriously can't believe Zayn knows all this stuff about her...

2 hours later

Finally, we were in our last lecture of the day. All day was work more work and even more work. I had a stack of course work to do. I feel sorry for my poor eddie, i sat down next to him and took my laptop out. I started writing random things to him and he was replying. Our teacher was rather young for a professor. His name was Professor Schneider. God i loved that surname. More or less Cullen was millions of times better. The lecture went by fast. I was sooo happy, we walked over to our car and drove home. Edward parked the car into the garage and the gentleman inside him came over to my side and opened the door. I held onto his arm tightly and leaned on his well built shoulder. We walked into our house and put all the keys we had in the green table on the side. The house phone started to ring, i was rather confused on who it would be; because no one had our number.  
"Hello.." I called  
"HI BELLA!" Alice chirped, it was alice  
"Oh.. Hey Alice, how are you?" I asked politely  
"Im good thanks, guess where i am!" She told me  
"Probably at home.." I announced  
"Whose home?" She whispered  
"Umm, the Cullen home... Wait a Minute your outside my home aren't you?" I asked sleepily  
"No... Im at home heheh you just got TROLLED HAHAHA!" Alice laughed evilly... That evil pixie  
"Alice, sweetie since when have you been saying trolled?" I said acting like alice was my daughter...  
"Since i started playing video games with jasper..."she said  
Our conversation went on and on and on until my guy stepped in. Edward started to moan on the phone telling Alice we were "busy"... Alice knew that Edward was lying but she hung up anyway. I walked over to the study and started my coursework. After hours of work, edward decided to intervene, he picked me up off the chair and carried me to our beautiful bedroom. He put me down on his lap, and started kissing my neck, i started taking my shoes of and Edward had already unzipped my sweater. I pulled Edward off the couch and pushed him onto the bed. In seconds all of our clothes were in shreds. For days we could stay in each others arms.

Unfortunately, someone rang the bell, i put my clothes back on and went to answer the door. It was...  
Zayn...  
"Yes what happened Zayn and where did you get our address?" I asked  
"Oh i followed your car, you guys live right next to my brother.." He announced, Edward came out shirtless with only his pants on.  
"Oh, um sorry... Im guessing you guys were busy..." He apologised  
"Yeah, buts its okay.. Why don't you stay for dinner?" I said  
"Yeah, thanks, what we having." He said

We invited him into our divine house, and made him sit in the living room. Me and Edward made steak and salad and french fries on the side, i was going to be giving an impression that I'm pregnant for some reason, because he will make me and Edward laugh, i looked Edward in the eyes and told him what i was planning on doing. He was pretty happy about my plan. We ate dinner and Zayn kept on talking about the amazing Abigail.  
I pretended i felt dizzy and out of it, then i went and spat up the food which tasted like shit...

Edward POV  
"Edward.." Zayn said  
"Is Bella pregnant?" Zayn said  
"I don't know are you?" I replied cheekily  
" i cant be, I'm still a virgin.." Zayn said i chuckled lightly  
"Thats your argument.. Seriously aren't you a man?" I said outsmarting him at the same time.

Bella finally came back, Zayn was pretty good guy but he was kind of slow, Abi was Actually super pretty shes half of Rosalie's beauty but Bella's prettier than both of them put together..

2 years later

BELLA POV  
Finally, the day of graduation i get my degree and i can move back with Edward to our lovely family, my mom was going to be coming to our house in three days. I wore a pretty blue dress and some heels with my graduation jacket. I was so very excited. I embraced Edward tightly and he planted kisses all over my face. Abi and Zayn were finally together, she got her fashion degree, and got signed up with a record label, tonight was her biggest concert yet. We were going to attend since she was our best friend. Zayn had got his doctors degree a year ago and was working with little children with diseases. It was time, Esme and Carlisle and the rest of the family were here, alice and jasper had graduated and emmett and rose had degrees from before. Alice was working with Abi now and gave Abi a new look but not to become famous she had asked never to be mentioned because her parents didn't allow her to do this . She had red hair and bright green eyes, she has enhanced features like big eyes. We walked to our cars and off to university of Alaska. Everyone was talking, and i seemed to be able to found out the thoughts of people... Edward...  
A lot of the girls were fantasising on Carlisle and Jasper, they loved there blonde tamed hair.

Finally our names came up and we got our degrees, happiest day of the week. Yeah the week, life no because that was when me and Edward said our vows on our wedding day. Esme Carlisle and the rest of the family were. Even Zayn and Abigail came, they looked so cute together making me blush if i were human. After the graduation ceremony, we embraced all of our family members and each of them giving is a gift. Carlisle got us a job, at the hospital, since he was head doctor because he was the best, we were vice head doctors i think. But me and Edward were going to be family doctors. Esme renovated our Cottage in Forks and she redecorated our room and closet in Alaska. Rosalie and Emmett gave us tons of games to play like games like Mario, sonic, zelda etc on our ps3, Rosalie thought i should of got something more decent so she had gotten me a charm bracelet with my full name. BELLA EDWARD CULLEN. I wanted my new middle name to be my soul mates, Alice had given me a platinum credit card to spend on clothing and whatever. Then Jasper got us a motorbike so we could go bike riding.

Later that night me Alice and Edward went to Abigail's concert. Since we were best friends and alice was her friend as well we were allowed back stage, she sang really soft country style music with an acoustic guitar and a grand piano and small drums a LOT of people had attended today. She was dressed in a beautiful red lace dress. A denim vest and black heeled booties. We went into the crowd and listened to her music for a while and then Zayn came. Apparently he had some "big news" to tell Abigail. At the end of the concert when Abigail was just thanking people for coming Zayn went up the stage and Abi introduced him as her boyfriend and then he got on one knee and proposed a lot of people had awww at them including us three. At the end of the show when everyone went home, i congratulated them and joked i hope were invited to the wedding, which she replied with a OF COURSE! We all sniggered and we were invited to eat, but we only drank blood so we answered that our parents were waiting for us at home.

Later that night, we packed up our house and that morning we were leaving for Alaska. We would be going to meet The Denali coven later that night so it was all good. Jasper had stayed back and then Jasper led Alice to the guest bedroom upstairs. Edward started to being a teen and...  
"Get in there jazz!" Edward screamed, i started laughing a lot.  
"Dude, oh i will." Jasper replied  
"Edward, shut up before i tell Bella the secret.." Alice blackmailed  
"sorry Alice.. I wuv wu!" Edward apologised in a baby tone.

I started wondering what the secret was but i kept it at the back of my mind, like a good person would. As soon as Alice left the room, Edward grabbed my arm and placed me next to him by the couch which we were planning on leaving here.  
"Bella darling, are you planning on repeating the same degree in the future?" Edward asked  
"Most probably, dad really inspires me, i want to become one of the best doctors in the world." I replied  
"Wow, well honey I'm by your side forever and always.." Edward agreed  
I hugged him and kissed Edward on the cheek.

Next morning  
I sat on the couch reading a book, Alice and Jasper finally came downstairs. Edward had gone hunting last night and i had hunted already so i stayed at home.  
"You guys came so early.." I said sarcastically  
" Bella, its not like were always doing this..." Jasper explained  
"Yes i know you guys aren't as worse  
Me and Edward or Rose and Emmett, but guys seriously all night, i was planning on ONLINE SHOPPING!" I teased  
"Well, i would if chose my soul mate over shopping any day." Alice said happily  
"Wow, thanks for the tip." I smirked  
"Well everything is packed lets go shopping!" I said enthusiastically, wondering I've changed a lot in the past six years.  
"YES, what about Jasper and Edward. Wait a minuite i just had a vision, edwards going to be here in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Hey Bro!" Alice chirped  
"Hello my beautiful sister and my even beautifuler wife..." Edward said  
"HEY!" Alice complained  
"Sorry alice! Yeah so jasper your going home aren't you, we wont be able to to go to the Denali's there out and about at the moment" Edward Announced

As soon as Edward announced the news, jasper was already putting the boxes in his truck and setting off. After Alice and Jaspers make out session he was off. We got into my car which Edward was driving, and heading off to the mall. I kept thinking what if I'm not strong enough to keep up with the attraction to human blood. What if i get a singer whose blood is as attractive as mine was to my Soulmate. No, I've got to be strong, this has never happened to dad and he's been a doctor for a while now. Alice was rambling about the stuff she was going to buy me. To be honest she doesn't let us wear the same clothes twice. Edward parked the car in the front next to a bunch of other high class cars. We walked into the well decorated mall. And walked into Alice's favourite shop well of the moment anyway, Juicy Couture. They had a sale on there sweats and hoodies so i bought a few sets. A lot of shops in the mall were having sales on boots and if you know me you know i love my boots.

We finished up shopping and left to go home. I still can't believe my mom (renee) was coming to meet me but I'm going to have to look like I'm 28 hows that possible? I'm probably going to have to wear a ton of make up. I will tell her about Nessie, but i will make up an excuse that she is with our family on vacation, and we would be joining them in a few days. We drove home, it didn't take a while because our university wasn't as far from the huge mansion were we lived 2 years before. We walked in and the house looked different completely the grand piano had been replaced from dark wood to a more mahogany, the sofa's had been changed as well, from formal leather to pretty fabric chandelier printed sofa's. The walls were still a White, but this time more purer. My body was sick and tired of being have to act like a human. So i leaped into the forest and started running around. I lifted my shield of so Edward could read my mind so no one thinks I'm crazy. I could smell so many delicious animals, my mouth started letting out venom, before it could leak out. I stopped it with my left hand; i leaped onto the animal that i was nearest and sucked all the blood out its body. As i was finishing the animal, Edward had came out of nowhere and swooped me of my feet into his arms. We walked back to the house and mom was at the dining table with her planning notebook. Oh my! My mother was coming tomorrow... I started to panic until i felt Jasper's calm waves overcome my fear. Alice came by my side and seated me next to her and explained to me what she was planning on doing to make us all look much OLDER. I had to wear a TON of make up. And change my style to a more sophisticated elder women. She didn't see me that well last time she came for a few hours then left that night.

Later that evening, all the stuff for tomorrow was ready. I really wanted to be alone with Edward that night. He carried me into our deluxe room. The room had been redecorated to a satin metallic blue colour. The bed had a white cover and blue sheets all over it. The bed wasn't centred like last time but more towards the corner but spaced. Also there was a luxury leather couch, which had been bombarded my soft blankets and pillows; and against the wall and above it a huge picture from our wedding day. A flat screen tv which was mounted on the wall lay there; underneath, there was a collection of movies. A beautiful armoire sat there against the wall which led to our closet door and our bathroom door.  
Edward dimmed the lights down for the mood to settle down. I stood next to Edward, as he kissed down my neck. I held his facd in my hands as he planted kisses all over my face.

Next morning

Oh my GOD! My mum was coming today i was going to go pick her up from the airport along with Edward in an hour but we had to get ready first. Edward wore a blue shirt along with it a silk tie. He wore normal formal style trousers, and to represent the weather he put on v neck jumper and a coat. I wore a dark blue dress which had three quarter length sleeves. A belt to synch it in at the waist, black sheer tights, and classic black Jimmy Choo black heels. I wore my engagement and wedding ring. I put on the bracelet that Rosalie gave me and a i put on a huge statement style necklace. As for makeup, Alice covered up Edwards dark circles. And Alice put fake hairs on his upper lip area. And he just looked like a perfect 28 year old man. As for me she covered up my dark circles and she gave me a smokey eye, i had to wear a bold red lip, which made me look older than i was. My hair was curled and left over my shoulders. I grabbed my coat and took Edward's hands. We walked to the car and slipped in.  
"Bella, you know what to say about Nessie right..." Edward asked nervously  
"Yes, I'm going to show a picture when she looked about 8-10.. And say she is on holiday with family who we will be joining in a week." I replied flawlessly  
"Oh great my mind went blank for what to say.." Edward said  
"Edward, you make me laugh!" I chuckled

The entire journey just went by telling jokes, the airport wasn't to far which was awesome because we were late. We went into the arrival area and waited for my mother, she was already there, she had tanned quite a bit since i last saw her. I gave her a quick hug and helped her with her luggage into the boot.  
"Bella you look amazing" Renee squabbled  
"Thanks mom, comes with age..." I replied  
"Edward, you look amazing I'm glad that you've been taking care of my daughter.." She said  
" Well, Mrs Dwyer your daughter is everything to me, more than everything..." He said whilst reaching for my hand and kissing it.  
Suddenly my phone started to ring and i was guessing it was Alice or Esme but it was.. Renessmee  
"Hi Honey..." I said  
"Hey mommy," Renessmee chirped  
"Darling who is it?" Edward asked  
"Its our darling daughter..." I said proudly  
"Ah, thats great how is she?" Edward replied, i could see Renee's face in the side mirror, looking puzzled and confused  
"Darling how are you?" I asked  
"Mom i am fine, don't worry aunt Alice told me what to do and say and  
I will play along.." She said we carried on talking and Edward started talking to my mom. We finally reached home and we had the entire day left for us. When we got home no one was here, besides the usual people. Alice and Jasper were at home i could smell them, they were upstairs in there room. We helped my mother inside the house and i made her some coffee, we didn't have much food in our house, the reason why Mom had gone to whole foods. Emmett and Rose were gone on a hunting trip since they hadn't hunted since 1 month ago and Dad was at work so it was the usual. Before i could even start a conversation, Esme had come back from whole foods bringing tons of food back, she knew what Renee preferred to eat, so she bought accordingly. Me and Edward took her bags upstairs into the guest bedroom. It was next to mine and Edwards. We both came downstairs quietly, while i held his arm as tight as i could, while he had this arm around my waist. Renee and Esme were sitting in the kitchen discussing random things from home decor to family things. Esme was portrayed as a women in her late thirties when she was actually 26. Anyways, my mother tried to pull me into a tight hug which i tried getting out of since she would be able to feel my rock hard body and ice cold features. Which i blamed to the frozen alaskan climate.

Night time  
The day was pretty boring just included me and Edward just chilling about and hanging out with my mom. I helped her to our room and Edward carried me to ours. We both changed into silk pajamas and got into robes. We stood in our room and edward planted a kiss of my soft lips, we didnt realise our door was open till we heard a knock. I would of gone red if i were human.  
"Bella honey, can i talk to you... Alone?" Renee asked  
"Yeah sure" i said  
"Bella, i will be downstairs getting some hot chocolate for us... " edward said before leaving  
"Mom come into our room.." I said polietly  
"Thank you.. I need to ask you s few things.." She announced  
" sure go ahead.." I proceeded  
"You have a daughter? Since when? Whats your job?" She asked  
"First of all yes mom i have a daughter with Edward, shes nine years old, she was born nine months after the wedding. You wont be able to meet her since shes on vacation along with our I'm a doctor .." I replied hesitantly  
"Oh.. Wow.." She hesitated  
The questions of my beauty never arose and we never talked much.. I took her to her bedroom then i went downstairs to find Edward. Carlisle and Esme had gone off to there bedroom and alice and jasper had gone to. We went upstairs to our bedroom and sat on the comfy couch. Edward sat carefully, and i sat on his lap. He wrapped a blanket around us and turned the tv on. A movie called Dracula was on, I remember studying this in the seventh grade, i couldn't sleep because i kept having dream about a vampire trying to kill me and now look at me I'm a vampire, i was born to be one..

A slight knock was at the door, Edward whispered it was my mom, the volume wasn't to loud or anything, so what did she want. I snuggled a bit more to Edward and said come in.  
"Come in.." I announced  
"Thank you honey, sorry if you were busy.." Renee apologised  
"Don't worry Mrs Dwyer, its fine..." Edward said  
"I have bad news.. I can only say for a few hours tomorrow, Phil broke his arm..." She announced  
"Oh... Its fine your husband needs you..." I pacified, Edward started to hug me tighter underneath the blankets..  
"Love, lets go to sleep its late.." Edward mumbled whilst carrying me  
My mom soon left and i gave a sigh of relief... Edward hugged me and kissed my cheek...

Thanks guys for all after the support I've been given please more reviews this is the last chapter then followed up by an epilogue. I will work on my new story this weekend and perhaps give you guys a quick view of it if your lucky...

Then i will be starting a new story...


	28. Authors Note 3

AUTHORS NOTE

HELLOO MY BEAUTIFUL READED THE EPILOGUE WILL BE COMING SOON... My new story light is up please check it out.. Tell your friends, your friends mothers and your grandmas ALSO TELL ANY TWIHARD OUT THERE WHO LOVES TWILIGHT...  
ZAINABxxxxxxxx


	29. Authors Note

Hey Guys, sorry i haven't uploaded the epilogue for this story but it will come up very very soon, probably end of summer ive been super busy with school, tests and my new story life please please pleaseeeee check it out! Also, all my amazing people who have been with me from the begining of my story:Autumn Black 74 THANKS SOO MUCHHH IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! if you guys have any questions you want to ask me, pm me or write it in a review! and guys i got this wierd review on my first chapter by guest, if your reading this Bella and Edward are vampires and Renessmee is conceived when there both eighteen so theres NOTHING to do with adoption; not trying to be rude or ranting but please read or watch twilight before you write hate or write something you have no idea about.

THANKS AGAIN GUYS 3


End file.
